Le serment inviolable
by Belinat
Summary: Lily revient chez elle apres sa 5e année et elle n'arrete pas de pleurer. Elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle-meme. Si bien que Pétunia et Severus feront équipe pour savoir ce qui se passe avec la jolie rousse.
1. Chapter 1

Tout l'été, Lily avait l'air d'une épave. Elle semblait si mal que même Pétunia s'en est rendu compte. Pendant deux mois, la jolie rousse n'était qu'un pale reflet de ce qu'elle est habituellement. La nuit, Lily parlait dans son sommeil. Les deux phrases qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient : « il me manque » et « je n'ai pas le choix ». Certes, Lily l'agaçait d'être magique, belle, brillante, enjouée, sociale, pleine d'amis (ies) et de vie. Mais là, la rouquine refusait de sortir de sa chambre. Mme Evans lui montait des repas que sa cadette touchait à peine.

\- J'en ai assez! S'exclame Tunie en se levant de table, au milieu du mois d'aout.

Elle s'élance dans les escaliers et entre de force dans la chambre de sa sœur.

\- Bon sang! Lily! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin?!

\- Laisse moi! Lui répond la jeune fille de 16 ans, en larme.

\- Qui te manque? Demande doucement la jeune femme de 18 ans.

\- Quoi? Comment tu?...

\- C'est Rogue, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit seulement Lily en replongeant le visage dans son oreiller et continuer de pleurer.

Pétunia se lève donc du lit de sa sœur et sort en coup de vent de la maison en prenant les clés de la voiture familiale.

Une fois sortie de l'entrée de la maison, elle se rend dans le quartier de l'autre coté du ruisseau, Charbonne-les-Mines. Une fois sur l'Impasse-du-Tisseur, elle demande au premier gamin vue si il sait où habite les Rogue.

\- La maison de l'ivrogne Rogue est au numéro 7, mademoiselle, dit le garçon de plus ou moins 10 ans.

\- Merci, dit Tunie en lui donnant un billet d'une livre.

Le gamin détale ensuite comme un lapin vers le marchand du coin. Debout devant la petite maison délabrée, Tunie respire un bon coup et frappe énergiquement à la porte de bois. C'est justement celui qu'elle est venu voir qui lui ouvre.

\- Pétunia? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande l'adolescent avec un œil au beurre noir.

\- Sev! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demande la blonde en tournant lentement le visage de l'adolescent pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il a la lèvres inférieure fendue et gonflée, un œil amoché et un bleu devenu jaune sur sa pommette gauche.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il en se dégagent de la main de Tunie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Il faut qu'on parle de Lily, dit la jeune femme.

\- Elle ne veut plus me voir, dit Sev avec un regard impassible, mais une lueur de tristesse envahie ses yeux noirs.

\- Et si je te dis que ce n'est pas son choix?

\- Elle a été clair, en juin, dit le Serpentard.

\- On peut parler ailleurs? Demande Tunie en regardant autour d'elle.

Severus la suit donc jusque dans la voiture et s'assoit sur le siège avant passager pendant que Pétunia s'installe derrière le volant. La jeune adulte explique à son interlocuteur les changements de sa sœur. Ce qu'elle lui a dit dans la journée et ce qu'elle raconte dans son sommeil.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant de larmes à verser, dit Pétunia. Elle est intarissable. Elle refuse de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui la rend si malheureuse. Severus, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Demande Sev avec inquiétude. Si ce n'est pas son choix, c'est qu'elle y a été obligé. Mais par qui?

\- Et ce fameux Potter, de qui elle parle tout le temps, comme si il était le diable incarné. Il n'aurait pas un rapport là-dedans?

\- Pétunia, on a pas les compétences pour faire faire un serment magique.

\- Et c'est quoi, un serment magique?

Severus lui explique donc ce qu'est un serment sorcier et un serment inviolable.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, dit Tunie qui réfléchissait tout haut.

\- Il faut lui poser des questions détournées, dit Sev.

\- Okay, tu vas faire ça, dit Pétunia en partant la voiture.

\- Quoi?! Mais si elle n'a pas le droit de me revoir, on fait quoi?

\- Tu restes pas loin et tu me diras quoi lui demander. On verra ce que ça donne.

Une fois devant la maison des Evans, Tunie gare la voiture et dit à Severus de la suivre. Les parents Evans étaient parti manger une glace au coin de la rue, voir leur petite fille dans cette état sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit leur brisait le cœur. Sev prend un bout de papier avec un stylo et écrit plusieurs questions dessus pour que Tunie les pose à Lily.

\- On avisera avec ses réponses, dit le jeune Serpentard à la sœur de son ancienne meilleure amie.

Ils montent tous les deux les escaliers et Severus reste dans le couloir pendant que Pétunia entrait dans la chambre de sa sœur. Lily avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, comme chaque jour depuis son retour de Poudlard.

\- Lily, dit Tunie, Lily réveille toi, dit-elle en la secouant un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Je suis allé le voir.

\- Comment… comment il va? Il… il a parlé de moi?

\- Bien sur qu'il a parlé de toi, dit Tunie avec un rictus, vous étiez inséparables avant les vacances.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, répète Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

\- On en a parlé aussi… il pense que quelqu'un t'a faire faire un serment magique.

Le regard hanté de la rousse confirme les craintes de Severus.

\- On t'en a fait faire un, pas vrai? Demande Pétunia.

Lily acquiesce en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Tunie lui pose alors les questions sur la feuille. Si on lui avait interdit de revoir son meilleur ami, elle fait oui de la tête. Si elle serait privé de sa magie si elle lui reparlait, elle fait non.

\- Cette ordure t'as fait faire un serment inviolable?! S'exclame Tunie, alors que Severus bouille de rage à coté de la porte, à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Lily acquiesce. C'est alors qu'un chat complètement noir entre dans la chambre, saute sur le lit de la rouquine et frotte sa tête contre sa joue en ronronnant comme un moteur d'avion.

\- Il sort de où, ce chat? Demande Lily en enroulant ses bras autour du félin.

\- Attend, j'ai un truc à vérifier.

Tunie sort de la chambre et voit un morceau de papier au sol. « Le chat, c'est moi. Ne le dit à PERSONNE. Elle pourra tout me dire sous cette forme, comme un chat n'est pas un humain. S. R. » Tunie soupire de soulagement en mettant le bout de papier dans son soutien gorge.

\- C'est un cadeau de Severus, dit Pétunia.

\- J'ai été odieuse avec lui et il me donne un cadeau?

\- Je pense que tu devrais tout déballer au chat. Même si il ne peut rien dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, je pense que ça serait libérateur pour toi de tout raconter. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je vais lui trouver un nom, avant, dit Lily en continuant de caresser le félidé avec affection. Comme c'est Sev qui me l'a donné, je vais l'appeler Sevy. Tu aimes? Demande Lily au chat.

Le chat se blottit contre elle en lui léchant la joue où coule une perle salée.

\- Tu n'avais pas déjà appelé Severus comme ça? Demande Tunie.

\- Oui, et il a détesté. Il m'a chatouillé jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter pour se venger. J'ai eu le hoquet toute la journée, dit la jeune rouquine avec une sourire nostalgique.

\- Bon! Je vous laisse, dit Pétunia en se relevant. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai en bas.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi? Demande Lily. Je croyais que tu me détestais.

\- Je le croyais aussi… Je suis désolée, Lily.

Pétunia caresse doucement la joue de Lily avant de sortir de la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune Gryffondor fait donc ce que sa sœur lui a suggéré, elle déballe tout au chat. Le jour où Severus l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, Potter, Black et Pettigrow l'ont amené de force dans une classe inutilisée. Black était resté dehors à faire le gai pendant que Pettigrow et Potter étaient avec elle. Potter s'est alors mis à lui dire que maintenant, elle n'avait pas le choix d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monstre que Rogue était. Qu'en la traitant de ça, elle n'avait pas le choix de le voir tel qu'il était.

\- Espèce d'idiot! Lui avait alors dit Lily. Je connais Sev par cœur! Je sais qu'il peut dire les pires horreurs quand il est en colère et les regretter à la seconde où elles sortent de sa bouche. Je sais très bien que se soir, il viendra me voir pour s'excuser et qu'il ne me redira plus jamais un truc pareil! Et tu sais quoi, Potter? Je vais lui pardonner.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais lui pardonner parce que je l'aime, Potter. Sev est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et ce n'est pas toi et tes pièges à la con qui vont nous séparer! Compris?! Maintenant, laisse moi sortir!

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, avait dit Potter en s'approchant trop d'elle à son gout.

Pettigrow emprisonne Lily en lui maintenant les bras dans le dos. Potter sort sa baguette et la fait glisser le long de la gorge de la Gryffondor vers son corsage et lui défait les deux premier boutons de son chemisier avec sa baguette. Lily lui crache alors au visage. Potter essuie le cracha avec le bas de sa chemise en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ça sera encore plus intéressant, dit-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Tu seras mienne, Evans. Peut importe comment. Et c'est justement Servilus qui m'en a donné l'idée.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Siffle Lily en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je l'appelle comme je veux! Et tu sais quoi? Si tu ne fais pas tout ce que je te dis, il se peut que ton précieux petit Sevy ait une fin des plus tragique. Tu sais pourquoi Remus est absent chaque mois?

Lily devient alors pale comme la mort.

\- Je savais que tu étais brillante, dit Potter en passant ses doigts sur la poitrine exposée de la jeune fille. Si tu ne fais pas tout ce que je te dis, je vais m'arranger pour que Servilus tombe nez à truffe avec notre petit Préfet une nuit de pleine lune.

\- Même si il devient un loup-garou, je l'aimerai toujours autant! Crache Lily.

\- Ça, c'est si il survie, dit Pettigrow, hypnotisé par les seins de la jeune fille qui montaient et descendaient sous sa respiration accélérée par le stresse et la colère. Avec les profs de DCFM de merde qu'on a eu, jamais Servilus ne pourra se défendre contre Lunard.

Potter s'approche encore plus d'elle et empoigne ses seins à pleines mains en pinçant douloureusement les pointes. Lily élance donc son genoux dans l'entre-jambes de Potter qui se pli en deux.

\- Tu vas me le payer! Dit le joueur de Quidditch en la prenant par la gorge. Je te jure sur ma magie que je tuerai Rogue avant nos ASPIC si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis!

Une fumé blanche sort du torse de Potter et entre dans la poitrine de Evans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demande Lily en le fusillant du regard.

\- Que tu me jures de ne plus revoir Severus Tobias Rogue. Que tu ne chercheras plus sa présence, que tu lui diras que tu ne lui pardonneras jamais ce qu'il t'a dit aujourd'hui. Et quand la poussière sera retombée… Tu sortiras à moi, dit-il en passant ses doigts sur son sein gauche.

\- Jamais! Crie Lily en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de Pettigrow.

\- Pete, fais le, dit Potter.

Pettigrow lâche Lily d'un bras et la jeune fille l'entend descendre son pantalon. Il lève ensuite sa jupe, tasse sa petite culotte et la pénètre en une seule poussée. Lily crie de douleur en essayant de se débattre. Mais rien n'y fait. Pettigrow la pilonne sans ménagement. Lily était loin d'imaginé de vivre sa première fois de cette façon. Elle se préservait pour Sev. C'est avec lui qu'elle voulait vivre ça. En moins de 5 coups de reins, que Lily a vécu comme une éternité, Pettigrow sort d'elle et elle s'effondre sur le sol.

\- Tu me fais ce serment où on fera la même chose à Servilus. Et crois moi, Pete n'a aucun problème avec ça. N'est-ce pas, Pete?

\- Aucun, Cornedrue, confirme le laquait de Potter.

\- Tu es un monstre, gémit Lily, toujours au sol, recroquevillé sur elle-même avec du sang et du sperme qui coule d'elle.

\- Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Alors?...

La rouquine se lève péniblement et regarde Potter dans les yeux.

\- Je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne me jures pas de laissé Sev tranquille.

\- Ça fera partie de l'entente, si tu insistes, dit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

Potter propose son bras à Evans qui soupire avant de tendre le sien. Peter sort sa baguette et parle.

\- James Potter, jures-tu de laisser Severus Rogue en paix si Lily Evans honore son serment?

\- Je m'y engage, dit Potter.

\- Lily Evans, t'engages-tu à ne plus entrer en contacte avec Severus Rogue, ne plus prendre l'initiative de lui parler, ne plus chercher à le voir et de l'éviter quand il viendra à toi?

\- Je m'y… je m'y engage, dit Lily dans un sanglot.

\- T'engages-tu à sortir avec James Potter quand le moment sera propice, c'est-à-dire vers le début de votre 7e année?

\- Je m'y engage, dit Lily en larme.

Une fois le serment finit, Potter dit à Pettigrow qu'il peut sortir.

\- Pourquoi moi? Demande Lily en le fusillant du regard.

\- J'ai toujours ce que je veux, répète Potter. Et ce que je veux, c'est que Servilus n'ait rien.

\- Pourquoi? Répète Lily.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie et en plus, tu es la seule fille qui semble insensible à mon charme naturel, ça devenait vexant, lui dit James à l'oreille avant de lui claquer une fesses sous sa jupe et de sortir de la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sort de son souvenir traumatisant en serrant le chat dans ses bras.

\- Je… je n'ai même pas pue lui dire à quel point je l'aime, avant de ne plus pouvoir lui parler, murmure la jeune fille au chat dans ses bras. C'est à lui, que je voulais m'offrir, c'est avec lui, que je voulais sortir… Je voulais lui dire tout ça cet été, dans notre sanctuaire, dit Lily d'un air absent. Dans cette clairière où on se voyait tout le temps. Il y va tous les jours, dit la jeune fille. Je le vois, j'y vais aussi. Mais je m'arrange pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Je ne veux plus jamais retourner dans cette école. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir Potter et ce rat de Pettigrow. Et tu sais quoi, je pense que Black n'est même pas au courant de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Remus non plus, ça va de soit. Jamais il ne cautionnerait ce genre de chose. Même quand il m'a dit qu'il enverrait Sev voir un loup-garou en pleine transformation, je savais que ça ne changerait rien aux sentiments que j'ai toujours eu pour lui. Mais quand il a dit qu'il… que Pettigrow lui ferait la même chose… Je n'ai pas eu la force de continuer à lutter. Il m'a juré sur sa magie qu'il le tuerait avant nos ASPIC! J'aime mieux vivre l'enfer avec Potter que de savoir que Sev ne fait plus partie de ce monde ou qu'ils lui fassent ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Pétunia, de l'autre coté de la porte, a absolument tout entendu du calvaire qu'a vécu sa sœur. Si sa première lettre a pue rejoindre Dumbledore, pourquoi pas une deuxième? Mais la poste Moldu est horriblement lente. Il lui faut un hibou, voilà ce qu'il lui faut.

Pétunia se précipite donc dans sa chambre pour écrire sa lettre. Une fois qu'elle a écrit en détaille ce que Lily a raconté à Severus sans le savoir, Pétunia retourne dans la chambre de Lily et voit qu'elle s'est endormi avec Sevy dans ses bras, des sillons de larmes sur ses joues roses.

\- Pssss! Sevy! Viens ici!

Sur ce, le chat se lève délicatement des bras de la rouquine et rejoint Tunie avant de reprendre forme humaine.

\- Je vais les tuer de mes mains! Siffle le Serpentard en se tournant vers la jeune fille endormie.

\- Regarde ça et dis moi ce que tu en penses, dit Pétunia en montrant sa lettre à Severus.

\- Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore fasse quoi que ce soit. Au nombre de fois où ces malades ont failli me tuer et ils s'en sont sortie avec une retenue et une tape sur les doigts…

\- Dans ce cas, je veux savoir, premièrement, si on peut annuler un serment inviolable et de deux, où je trouve Potter et Pettigrow!

\- Et tu vas faire quoi?

\- Mon fiancé fabrique des perceuse, dit Tunie d'un sourire mauvais. Ça peut percer plein de choses… comme une main, par exemple…

\- Tu ferais ça?!

\- Ils ont violé ma sœur et menacé de te tuer! Tu penses vraiment que je vais les laissé s'en sortir comme ça?! Je n'ai pas besoin de magie, pour leur foutre la trouille de leur vie! Je suis infirmière, Sev, j'ai accès à pas mal de trucs.

\- Comme…?

\- Des seringues, des sédatifs, des scalpels… et j'ai mon arme secrète… toi. Tu n'es pas supposé être un petit génie des potions?

Ils se mettent donc à échafauder un plan. Le premier à trouver est Pettigrow. Le larbin de Potter. Un exécutant pathétique sans courage qui ne fait qu'idolâtrer Potter et faire ce qu'il lui dit. Une fois qu'il avoue tout, Sev mettra ce souvenir à l'abris dans un flacon. Pétunia s'ouvrira un compte à Gringotts, au nom de Sev, et ils mettront le souvenir en sécurité. Une fois fait, ils menaceront Potter à la Moldue pour qu'il annule son serment inviolable sur Lily. Il est le seul qui puisse le faire. Comme tous les sorciers de l'histoire sont mineurs, ils ne peuvent faire de magie en dehors de l'école. Sev met donc le souvenir de l'aveu de Lily dans une fiole et la laisse à Pétunia. Le souvenir sera plus en sécurité avec elle que si il doit retourner chez lui.

\- Pour commencer, je vais appeler Vernon et lui expliquer ce qui se passe, dit Tunie. Je pense que Marge pourrait nous aider aussi. Elle élève des chiens, mais elle fait du bénévolat dans un groupe de soutien pour femmes violentées. Elle pourrait aider Lily.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant pour…

\- Vernon sait que Lily est une sorcière. Et il me demande depuis qu'on est fiancés d'en parler à Marjorie. Je pense que c'est le temps là.

\- C'est bon, mais j'ai des gens de mon coté qui pourrait nous aider aussi. Lucius n'aime pas les Moldus ou les Né-Moldu… Mais il déteste Potter et sa bande. Il a finit Poudlard depuis un moment et travail au Ministère de la Magie. Il est l'avocat le plus jeune que le monde Magique ait porté. Il pourra nous aider. Il me doit une faveur.

\- Okay, va voir ton Lucius et moi, je vais voir Vernon.

Severus lui explique qu'il doit se rendre à Londres pour le contacter, sa maison n'est pas connecté au réseau de cheminette. Elle lui dit qu'elle va prendre la voiture, aller chercher Vernon et ils iront tous les trois à Londres après. Ils iront à Gringotts en même temps, déposer la fiole à souvenir qu'ils ont déjà.

\- Donc, comme ça, tu es l'un des leurs? Demande Vernon à Severus pour faire la conversation.

\- Si vous parlez des sorciers, oui, je suis l'un des leurs. Un problème? Demande Severus d'un regard impassible.

\- Non! Se défend Vernon. Mais avant de rencontrer Pet, je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose de possible, la magie.

\- Je peux très bien comprendre que ça peut être déroutant pour vous, lui concède Sev, qui trouve que ce gros bonhomme le prenait plutôt bien au final. Ça serait bien que tous les Moldus qui sont au courant soit aussi… ouvert d'esprit.

\- Mauvaise expérience? Demande Vernon.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais, dit l'adolescent en portant la main droite à sa lèvre inférieure.

Dursley n'ajoute rien, mais semble réfléchir à plein régime. Les blessures de ce gamin ne se sont pas faites en une seule fois. Il les a probablement eu chez lui. De ce que Pet lui a dit, le père de cet adolescent n'était pas sorcier.

\- J'ai toujours cru que ma sœur était une sorcière, dit Dursley.

\- Marge? Demande Tunie en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est la seule sœur que j'ai, Pet, dit Vernon en riant. Elle a toujours eu un don, avec les gens. Elle a toujours su quoi dire et quoi faire pour les mettre en confiance. Elle analyse quelqu'un en quelques secondes.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour Lys? Demande Pétunia avec inquiétude.

\- Je sais que c'est horrible à dire, ma chérie, mais Margie à l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Elle viendra chercher ta sœur demain matin pour l'amener chez elle.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle pourra amener son chat? Demande Sev.

\- Bien sur! Margie adore les animaux! Et pour elle, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'eux pour aider les victimes de violence à s'ouvrir à elle.

Une fois à Londres, Pétunia se gare près du Chaudron Baveur et Vernon fait une blague sur une potion explosive dans un chaudron qui bave. Sa plaisanterie tombe à l'eau et le trio entre dans le pub. Sev les amène directement derrière l'établissement et une fois le portail ouvert, Tunie lui dit qu'il peuvent se débrouiller seuls à partir d'ici. Elle est déjà venu sur le chemin de Travers avec Lily et ses parents plus d'une fois.

Sev leur fait donc un signe raide de la tête et retourne à l'intérieur pour se servir de la cheminée pour se rendre au Manoir Malefoy. Severus explique de long en large ce qui s'est passé entre Potter, Pettigrow et Lily et Lucius est scandalisé.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, au juste? Lui demande le blond.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, dit l'adolescent.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je t'aide à mettre Potter à Azkaban, ce dont tu rêves depuis toujours, et ça donnera un coup de pouce à ta réputation dans le cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et en échange, tu t'arranges pour que plus personne n'essaye de me recruter. Je ne serai pas un frein, pour lui, je ne le combattrai pas, ni n'aiderai le camps adverse. Mais je ne serai pas dans son camps non plus. Bref, je vous livre Potter et en échange, vous nous laissez être neutres, Lily et moi.

\- Je vais en discuter avec lui, attends moi ici, lui dit l'Héritier Malefoy en posant sa baguette sur la Marque des Ténèbres à son avant-bras gauche.

Severus fait les 100 pas dans la salon d'hiver du Manoir pendant un bon 20 minutes avant que la cheminée ne se réactive. Le jeune Serpentard perd les couleurs de son visage quand il LE voit sortir de l'âtre.

\- Comme ça, tu refuses de faire partie des nôtres, dit Lord Voldemort avec un air déçu.

\- Qu'est-ce que la perte d'un adolescent si c'est pour mettre la famille la plus riche de Grande-Bretagne, emblème de la lumière et les ailiers les plus fidèles de Dumbledore, à genoux? Demande Severus en s'inclinant bien bas devant le Mage Noir.

\- Et qu'on fait les Potter, pour que tu leur voues une aine aussi féroce?

\- Maitre, Potter Jr a…

\- Tais toi, Lucius! Dit Voldemort en levant la main pour le faire taire. Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche.

Sev prend donc une grande inspiration et raconte absolument tout à Lord Voldemort. Les Maraudeurs qui le prennent en grippe depuis son entrée à Poudlard, uniquement parce qu'il est pauvre et à Serpentard, les humiliations, la violence, les menaces, les laissés passer parce qu'ils sont des Gryffondor, les « blagues » qui auraient pue finir par sa propre mort, et finalement, ce que ces monstres ont fait à l'amour de sa jeune vie.

\- Tout ça pour une Né-Moldu Gryffondor, dit Voldemort en levant un sourcil. Et qui t'as fait ça, demande-t-il en pointant son visage.

\- Mon père, dit Sev d'un air impassible. Il déteste la magie, alors il nous le fait payer, à ma mère et moi. Je m'arrange pour prendre les coups à sa place, quand je suis à la maison.

Severus n'est jamais aussi loquasse pour parler de lui, habituellement. Mais là, il fallait qu'il réussisse à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa bonne volonté.

\- Quel est ton opinion, sur les Moldus? Et sois honnête, je sais voir le mensonge, le prévient le Seigneur Noir.

\- Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous pareils, dit le jeune homme aux yeux d'ébène. La sœur de Lily, qui est Moldue, est en train de faire de son mieux pour venger sa sœur avec son fiancé, qui est Moldu aussi. Pétunia a eu de très bonnes idées pour faire peur à Pettigrow et Potter avec des moyens Moldus. Je suis heureux que Lily n'ait pas une famille comme la mienne, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Soit, soupire Lord Voldemort. Tu semblais être une excellente recrue. Mais ce que tu as à m'offrir a beaucoup plus de valeur que ce que tu pourrais m'apporter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait être clément et reconnaissant. Si tu réussis à m'amener Potter Jr, je ne tenterai jamais quoi que ce soit sur ta chère Né-Moldu, sa famille et toi. Dis moi, ton père semble être un Moldu de la pire espèce… mais ta mère?

\- Ma mère est Sang-Pur, mon Seigneur, dit Sev. Une Prince qui s'est compromise avec cette ordure. Elle fut reniée quand elle s'est sauvé du Manoir Prince, quelques jours après ses ASPIC.

\- Intéressant, dit le Lord en se frottant le menton et qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Avons-nous une entente, jeune Rogue?

\- J'accepte vos termes, Milord, dit Severus en s'inclinant une fois de plus.

\- Vas, dans ce cas. Et apporte nous ce bon à rien de Potter.

Sur ce, Sev retourne vers la cheminée à reculons et retourne au Chaudron Baveur.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus est rapidement de retour sur le chemin de Traverse et retrouve Pétunia qui essaye de faire de son mieux pour entrainer Vernon vers le pub. Mais ce dernier semble émerveillé de tout ce qu'il voit.

\- Mon chéri, je te promets que nous reviendrons bientôt. Mais là, nous devons nous préparer, insiste la blonde.

\- Excuse moi, Pet. Mais tout ici est si… Magique! S'exclame le gros Moldu avec une expression enfantine en voyant un balais volant dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch.

La jeune femme réussie enfin à convaincre son fiancé de sortir de là après la promesse de revenir avant la fin de l'été. Ils sont rapidement rejoint par Severus et les trois retournent dans le Yorkshire en voiture.

Pétunia dépose le jeune Serpentard chez lui avant de retourner chez elle avec son fiancé pour y attendre Marjorie.

Mais Severus à une surprise de taille. Quand il entre chez lui, il est surpris que la maison soit aussi propre. Les fenêtres laissent entrer la lumière du soleil alors qu'habituellement, elles sont crasseuses et ont toujours les rideaux tirés, exigence de Tobias, pour que personne ne le voit battre sa femme et son fils de l'extérieur. Le plancher de vieux bois usé est impeccable, les meubles semblent avoir étés réparés et ont une deuxième jeunesse.

\- Maman? Demande le jeune Serpentard avec inquiétude.

\- Dans la cuisine, mon chéri, dit la jeune femme avec douceur.

Quand l'adolescent arrive dans la petite pièce, il s'étouffe avec sa propre salive.

\- Mon Seigneur? Demande le jeune homme en baissant lentement la tête en ne quittant jamais le mage noir des yeux. Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure.

\- Merci, Severus, dit Lord Voldemort. Eileen, vous avez très bien élevé votre fils, la félicite l'homme assis à la petite table de la cuisine. Severus, tu te demandes surement ce que je fais ici. Quand tu m'as parlé de ce que ce bon a rien de Potter à fait à Miss Evans, j'ai voulu être un peu plus près de cette jeune personne. Votre mère a aimablement accepté que votre maison soit le pied-à-terre sorcier dans cette ville pour que nous puissions intervenir en cas de besoin.

\- Mais… Tobias va…

\- Ton père n'est plus un problème, mon cœur, dit doucement Eileen. Tom s'est occupé de tout, dit-elle avec un sourire doux en regardant quelque chose sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Severus tourne la tête dans cette direction et voit un vase en porcelaine qui semble hors de prix qui n'a jamais été là auparavant. Il s'étouffe avec sa propre salive quand il y regarde de plus près et peut distinguer quelques traits de son géniteur. La forme de son nez proéminant dans les courbes du vase, qu'il a légué à son fils, ses sourcils broussailleux, ses lèvres fines et ses joues osseuses.

\- Merci, Milord, dit le jeune sorcier avec reconnaissance, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sev savait pourquoi sa mère n'était jamais parti. Il a entendu Tobias dire à sa femme que si elle le quittait, il les retrouverait et tuerait Severus en laissant Eileen vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Parce que ce serait de sa faute à elle. C'est elle, qui serait parti à la base. Et malheureusement pour eux, Eileen l'avait cru. Elle n'a jamais été une sorcière puissante, même avec une baguette. La consanguinité avait fait des ravages dans la dynastie des Prince. Heureusement, Severus avait été épargné de ce fléau. Eileen était à la limite d'être Cracmole. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait autant les potions et qu'elle avait été championne de Bavboules, à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'agiter une stupide baguette pour faire ça. Pour le reste, elle se sentait comme un pétard mouillé. Excellente en théorie, mais une vraie nullité en pratique. Elle avait été si fière de son fils, quand elle avait reçu les résultats de ses BUSE! Il n'avait que des Optimal PARTOUT! Dans ses 12 cours! Si Eileen avait eu le ¼ de la puissance de son fils, il y a longtemps qu'elle se serait débarrassé de Tobias. Pendant l'absence de Severus, aujourd'hui, Tom était venu la voir pour lui expliquer les grandes lignes de ce que Severus lui avait demandé. Eileen avait sentir le sang quitter son visage et s'était assise pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Dire que cette petite ordure aurait pu être son fils! Si elle avait quitté le Manoir Prince, c'était justement pour ne pas avoir à épouser Charlus Potter. Sa première femme était morte dans des circonstances étranges et les Aurors en avaient conclu à un accident ménagé. Entre Aurors, on se protège, apparemment. Elle n'avait que 15 ans, quand son père et Lord Potter avaient signé le contrat de fiançailles entre elle et Lord Potter. Cet homme avait déjà la cinquantaine bien avancée quand Eileen avait eu ses BUSE de peine et de misère. Elle avait finalement troqué un enfer pour un autre. Mais au moins, elle avait eu Severus, son trésor, sa fierté! Jamais elle n'aurait été en mesure d'aimer un enfant comme James Potter.

Cet homme élégant est arrivé devant sa porte et lui a fait une proposition des plus surprenante. Il lui a dit qu'il pouvait faire en sorte de la réintégrer dans la famille Prince si en échange, elle l'appuyait au Magenmagot quand elle récupérera ce qui, selon lui, lui était du.

Sous serment sorcier, il lui avait assuré qu'elle et son fils ne risqueraient jamais rien, qu'ils seraient sous sa protection et qu'il n'était pas ce que tout le monde croyait. Il lui avait expliqué son point de vue sur le monde magique et tout le reste et avant qu'elle ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Tobias était entré et s'était mis dans une colère noire en voyant un autre homme dans sa maison. Sans perdre son sang froid, Tom s'était présenté avec une froideur polie. Tobias avait essayé de le frapper, mais Tom a été plus rapide et avait métamorphosé le Moldu en vase. Il s'était arrangé pour que Tobias voit tout ce qui se passe et en ait conscience, sans jamais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait que sa famille voit à quelle point elle pourrait être heureuse, sans lui.

Ensuite, Tom était parti pendant une heure et à son retour, il avait offert la bague des Prince, avant même que Eileen ne lui donne sa réponse. Elle avait bien sur accepté. Son père était mort i ans, selon Tom et sa mère avait immédiatement accepté de réintégrer sa fille dans la famille et d'en faire son héritière, ainsi que son fils.

Severus apprend la nouvelle avec surprise. Sa mère lui donne le choix entre garder le nom de Rogue et prendre celui de Prince. Sans hésiter, il prend le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et lui dit qu'il doit aller voir Pétunia. Il s'excuse auprès du « Seigneur des Ténèbres » et embrasse la joue de sa mère avant de passer la porte. Il se cache dans un coin discret avant de se transformer en chat noir et s'élance ensuite vers la maison de Lily. Plus il y pense, plus il trouve que Lord Voldemort n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Severus le voit plus comme un parrain de la Mafia qu'un illustre Mage Noir, comme Dumbledore le dépeint.

Devant la petite maison blanche de Lily, il entre dans la chambre de la jeune fille par la fenêtre ouverte et retourne où il était quand Lys s'est endormi.

\- Sevy! S'exclame la rouquine. J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas, dit-elle en prenant le chat maigrichon dans ses bras avec tendresse.

Pétunia sourit doucement en entendant sa sœur dire ça au garçon de qui elle est amoureuse depuis plus de 6 ans. Si elle savait! Entre temps, elle était allé à la clinique où elle travaille comme infirmière pour prendre tout ce dont elle aura besoin pour tirer les vers du nez de cette enflure de Pettigrow. Vernon avait décidé d'acheter une chouette quand ils avaient été sur le chemin de Traverse. Il savait que sa sœur allait l'adorer. En même temps, Pétunia allait s'en servir pour menacer le laquait de Potter.

Quand Lily se rendort, une fois de plus, Sev va rejoindre Pétunia. Elle avait convaincu ses parents que laisser Lily aller chez Marjorie allait l'aider à aller mieux. La jeune rousse avait alors fait ses bagages en étant rassuré de savoir qu'elle pouvait amener son chat. Mais même si elle ne pouvait plus voir Severus, rester à quelques rues de chez lui la ressuerait beaucoup. Le voir tous les jours, même si lui, ne la voyait pas, l'aidait à tenir le coup. Elle explique ses craintes à sa sœur qui semble la comprendre immédiatement.

Sev demande donc à sa mère, la seule personne à part Pétunia à savoir qu'il est un animagus non déclaré, si Lily et Marjorie peuvent venir à la maison. Il passerait tout son temps en chat, alors il n'aurait pas besoin de sa chambre. Comme le 7. Impasse-du-Tisseur est maintenant, officiellement une maison sorcière, Sev peut se servir de sa baguette. Le Ministère ne peut pas savoir si c'est lui, sa mère ou un autre sorcier qui fait de la magie sous ce toit. Il fait rapidement le ménage de sa chambre et rajoute un lit pour la sœur du fiancé de Tunie. La jeune femme avait expliqué en long et en large à Marge que Lily et plusieurs autres personnes de sa connaissance étaient des êtres magiques. Marge n'avait que sourit en hochant doucement de la tête. Comme si elle le savait déjà et que ça ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Finalement, Vernon avait raison, sa sœur était une personne avec une sensibilité hors du commun.

Quand Pétunia explique à sa sœur qu'elle va finalement chez Mme Rogue pour sa « thérapie », Lily panique complètement. Elle sait que si elle ne repousse pas Severus, elle mourra. Pétunia lui promet que Severus ne sera pas là. Elle lui dit qu'il a trouvé un apprentissage en potions jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. Lily se détend doucement avec sa valise à coté d'elle et Sev dans ses bras. La jeune rousse monte donc dans la voiture de Marjorie qui écoute attentivement les indications de Pétunia pour se rendre chez Mme Rogue.

Devant la petite maison délabrée, Eileen est debout devant sa maison à attendre l'arrivé de Lily et la jeune femme qui l'aidera à passer au travers de son traumatisme. Elle aide Lily à monter ses affaires dans la chambre de son fils et sourit doucement en voyant le petit chat noir suivre la jeune fille comme son ombre. Marjorie regarde le chat avec suspicion avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur son visage ingrat, aux traits durs, mais au regard doux. Cette femme semble avoir une compréhension particulière des choses et des gens qui l'entour. Eileen a l'impression que cette femme sait déjà savoir par quoi elle est passé, avec Tobias, juste en la regardant. Mais en même temps, est-ce si surprenant? Elle travaille avec des femmes qui ont vécu le même enfer qu'elle et la petite Lily.

\- Wow! Tu sais qui a fait ça? Demande la sœur de Vernon en regardant plusieurs dessins sur les murs de leur nouvelle chambre.

Il y avait plusieurs dessins de corps humain, des muscles, des os, des yeux… Ils étaient très détaillés et réalistes, malgré qu'ils soient fait au crayons de plomb ou au fusain. Il y en avait un de Lily, assise sous un arbre avec un livre dans les mains.

\- C'est Sev, dit la rouquine avec affection. Il veut créer ou améliorer des potions de soin. Les os sont pour une potion du nom de Poussos. Elle permet de faire repousser ou de réparer les os. Mais elle est extrêmement douloureuse. Sev cherche un moyen de la rendre indolore.

\- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Un loup-garou. Je pense qu'il essaye de trouver quelque chose pour eux.

Lily savait que Sev était au courant, pour Lupin. Du moins, qu'il avait des doutes. Il a toujours cherché à confirmer sa théorie. Pas pour le dénoncer, mais pour qu'il devienne son cobaye pour des potions les concernant. Lily décide de prendre le lit de Sev et laisse l'autre à Marge. Il est plus grand et semble plus confortable. Mais il n'y a pas l'odeur du Serpentard dedans. Potter peut peut-être lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, mais il ne peut pas l'empêcher d'aimer Severus et pour l'instant, cette pensé est son seul réconfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant cet été là, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ont eu une correspondance beaucoup plus soutenue que les années précédentes. Les deux sentent que les 2 autres Maraudeurs leur cachent quelque chose… Mais quoi? C'est un mystère. Si bien que, autant pour échapper à ses parents que pour éviter que le hibou de Remus ne meurt de fatigue, les deux décident que Black habiterait chez les Lupin pour les 3 dernières semaines du mois d'aout.

\- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Evans? Demande Sirius à Remus, une fois qu'ils sont couché dans le lit du loup-garou.

\- Avec James, TOUT a un rapport avec Evans, dit Remus en tournant la tête vers Sirius. Il est obsédé par cette fille.

\- Il l'aime, dit Sirius, pour le défendre.

\- Tu ferais ça, toi? Humilier le meilleur ami de la personne que tu aimes? Menacer la personne que tu aimes pour qu'elle sorte avec toi?

\- Il ne l'a jamais menacé, s'indigne Sirius, les yeux ronds.

\- Je le laisse descendre si tu sors avec moi, dit Remus en reprenant les mots de James, quand Lily lui avait demandé de le faire redescendre quand il l'avait pendu par les pieds, après leur BUSE écrite en DCFM. Tu penses vraiment que ça aurait marché?

\- Mouais, c'était horriblement stupide, avoue Sirius.

\- Et c'est juste là que tu t'en rends compte? Demande le lycan en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mais il l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe! S'emporte Sirius.

\- On a fait bien pire que ça, dit Remus avec remord.

Remus garde le silence et s'endort rapidement. Mais Sirius, lui, cogite là-dessus. C'est vrai que Evans n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, pendant la dernière semaine à Poudlard. Elle avait radicalement changé de style vestimentaire. Ne partait que des pantalons, alors qu'avant. Elle était toujours en robe ou en jupe, elle ne prenait plus vraiment soin d'elle. Ne se maquillait plus, ne se coiffait plus… en y repensant, il lui semblait qu'elle avait aussi perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de jours. Elle portait des chandails à manches longues et sans corsage, malgré la chaleur de l'Écosse de fin juin. Sirius sent la bile monter dans sa gorge en pensant avoir compris ce qui est arrivé à Evans. Il se lève rapidement pour enfoncer sa tête dans la corbeille à papiers de Remus et vomir tripe et boyaux.

\- Patmol! Ça va? Demande Remus avec inquiétude en se précipitant vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je… Je pense que je sais ce qui est arrivé à Evans.

\- Explique moi, dit doucement Remus en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

Sirius fait alors ce qu'il n'a jamais fait, il lui explique ce que son oncle Arcturus lui a fait juste avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Remus l'écoute sans jamais l'interrompre, mais il sent sa magie bouillir en lui. Une chance que la pleine lune était la semaine dernière, il aurait surement voulu tout démolir dans la pièce. C'est alors que le déclic se fait dans l'esprit de Remus. Evans a été violée, à Poudlard! L'endroit supposément le plus sécuritaire du monde!

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être Rogue? Demande Sirius.

\- Si c'est la personne à qui je pense, c'est encore pire que ça, murmure Remus, en gardant Sirius contre lui pour le réconforter après cet aveux traumatisant. Je crois qu'on vient de découvrir pourquoi James et Peter nous cachent des choses.

\- Tu crois vraiment que…

Mais le regard de Sirius se fait lointain un moment. Il se rappelle, quand James lui a demandé de monter la garde devant une salle de classe vide pour parler en privé à Evans, avec Pete. Il ressent encore les secousses d'un haut le cœur et il retourne rapidement au-dessus de la corbeille. La bile lui brûle l'œsophage. Ce n'est pas possible, James ne peut pas avoir fait une chose pareil! Il doit absolument en être sur. Il ne peut pas jeter 5 ans d'amitié sans en avoir la preuve. Remus lui propose de dormir, pour le moment. Ils penseront à un plan demain pour trouver Evans et lui demandé ce qui s'est passé.

C'est donc Sirius, blottit contre Remus, qui s'endort difficilement. Remus, depuis le début de leur amitié, a toujours été d'un grand réconfort, pour lui. C'est surtout pendant que Lunard sort, pendant la pleine lune, que Sirius remarque à quel point ils sont proches. Lunard a toujours été amical, avec Patmol. Alors qu'il a essayé de manger Cornedrue et Queuedever, à la première pleine lune qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Si Patmol n'avait pas protégé le cerf et le rat, la lignée des Potter aurait pris fin au début de leur 5e année et Mr Pettigrow n'aurait jamais revue son fils.

Pendant ce temps, Lily refait le même cauchemar que depuis que Pettigrow l'a violée à Poudlard. Elle se réveille en sursaut et se sent déjà rassuré en sentant l'odeur de Severus sur son oreiller. Lily sent une langue rappeuse sur sa joue et sourit en voyant Sevy contre elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un animal de compagnie pouvait donner autant de réconfort. Lily fait de son mieux pour ne pas faire trop de bruits, pour ne pas réveiller sa plus ou moins belle-sœur. Mais Marge s'était réveillé pour savoir si la rouquine allait bien. La jeune femme se lève doucement, avec une grâce qu'on ne lui soupçonne pas. Marge vient s'assoir lentement au bord du lit de Lily et lui demande comment elle va en caressant son visage pour écarter ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller, dit Lily en resserrant le chat dans ses bras. Un cauchemar. Je… J'y suis habitué.

Marge lui explique, le plus doucement possible, qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé. Et comme elle est au courant, elle peut lui en parler ouvertement, si elle le souhaite. Eileen lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnait un serment Inviolable. Comme ce n'était pas Lily qui lui avait dit, elle ne courrait aucun risque. Lily écoute Marge avec attention en caressant son chat. Le ronronnement permanent de Sev l'aide à garder son calme. Lily remercie Marjorie, mais lui explique qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à lui expliquer. La jeune femme à la carrure de joueur de rugby dans une nuisette en saton vert lui dit qu'il n'y a aucun problème, elle sait être patiente. Elle aide Lily à s'endormie en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Une fois que l'adolescente dort à point fermés avec le félin contre elle, Marge sourit au chat en lui disant de veiller sur elle.

Vers 7h00 du matin, Lily était déjà debout, assise à la cuisine de la maison des nouveaux Prince à discuter potions avec la mère de Severus. Marge, quant à elle, sortait de la salle de bain avec une grande serviette autour d'elle pour s'habiller pour la journée. Une fois en sous-vêtements, elle entent un bruit de claquement dans la pièce et se met immédiatement en position défensive en donnant un grand coup de pieds dans la figure de l'homme qui vient d'apparaitre dans le chambre du jeune Serpentard.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites là?! Demande Marge en enfilant rapidement la robe qu'elle avait laissé sur le lit qu'elle occupait.

\- Pour l'instant, je suis blessé et je venais voir Eileen, dit un homme qui semble avoir 30 ans, dans des vêtements élégants en se prenant le nez qui pissait le sang.

\- Et ça vous arrive souvent, d'apparaitre dans une chambre à couché? Demande Marge en haussant un sourcil septique.

\- Eileen m'a dit de passer par là. Il y a des Moldus dans le coin et apparaitre dans son salon alors qu'il y en aurait un ne ferait pas bonne impression. Je vais la voir maintenant.

L'homme semble l'évaluer du regard un moment et finit par sortir de la chambre en s'excusant de lui avoir fait peur. Marge s'assoit un instant sur son lit. Autant pour se calmer que pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Quand elle a vue cet homme, sortir de nulle part, c'est son instinct qui a pris le dessus. Étonnement, cet homme ne lui avait pas crié dessus quand elle l'avait frappé, il ne l'a pas insulté non plus, il s'était même excusé de lui avoir fait peur. Il faudrait quand même qu'elle discute avec Mme Prince pour que les sorciers et les sorcières apparaissent ailleurs que dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Lily! Une fois prête, Marge sort de la chambre de Severus pour rejoindre Lily et Eileen en bas. Elle voit alors l'homme dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise, la tête en arrière avec un mouchoir sur son nez. Elle entent Lily dire un mot qu'elle n'a jamais entendu et le nez de l'homme reprend une forme plus normale.

\- Ça répare, mais ça n'arrête pas le saignement, monsieur, dit la rouquine d'un air contrit.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup mieux, merci, jeune fille, dit poliment l'homme à la rouquine. Vous devez être Miss Evans.

\- Oui, confirme Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Severus m'a parlé de vous, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, et Lucius aussi.

\- Malefoy? Pourquoi aurait-il parlé de moi?

\- Il vous a rencontré plus d'une fois au club de Slug. Votre intelligence et votre tempérament bien trempé ont attiré sa curiosité. De plus, comme il avait pris Severus sous son aile et que vous êtes sa meilleure amie, ça allait de soi.

\- Oh! Et vous êtes? Demande Lily en rosissant légèrement à la mention de Severus.

\- Tom, se présente Lord Voldemort, pour ne pas faire peur à la jeune fille. Je suis un ami de Eileen. Et cette charmante jeune femme serait-elle Pétunia, votre sœur? Demande-t-il en regardant Marjorie avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non, c'est ma belle-sœur, la sœur du fiancé de Pétunia. Marjorie Dursley. Marjorie, voici Tom…

\- Gaunt, précise le jeune homme.

\- Tom Gaunt, voici Marjorie Dursley.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Mr Gaunt, pour vous avoir attaqué, dit Marge avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- J'aurais surement fait la même chose si un inconnu apparaissait dans ma chambre, dit Tom en riant doucement. Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais une aussi bonne technique que vous au corps à corps, la compliment Tom, sous la surprise de tous.

Eileen donne un petit peau à Tom et lui explique que c'est une création de Severus. Il n'a qu'à inhaler le baume et le saignement s'arrêtera dans moins d'une minute. Lily est assise en face de Tom en mangeant ses tartines à la confiture de fraises que Eileen avaient faite la veille, le chat couché sur ses cuisses sans quitter Tom de ses yeux gris foncé, presque noirs.

\- Je vois que tu as un familier très protecteur, dit le sorcier avec un doux sourire. J'ai toujours voulu un animal de compagnie.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit avoir un serpent? Demande Eileen en lui donnant aussi du pain grillé.

\- Nagini n'est pas un simple serpent, explique Tom avec patience. C'est une Maledicus.

\- Pauvre personne, ne peut s'empêcher de dire Lily, le regard horrifié.

\- Je vois que tu sais ce que c'est, dit Marge. Et si tu m'expliquais? Demande la Moldue avec patience.

\- Et bien, dans le monde magique, nous avons les Animagus, des sorciers ou sorcières qui peuvent se transformer à volonté en animal, après un très long processus. Mais c'est un choix délibéré. Ils font le choix de se transformer et il redeviennent humain quand ils le souhaitent. Mais un Maledicus, est un humain qui a été victime d'une malédiction. C'est un peu comme un poison, dans son sang, qui le force à prendre, graduellement, une forme animale. Quand le processus est terminé, la personne reste un animal jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Donc, finalement, le serpent que vous avez adopté est une personne prisonnière dans le corps d'un reptile? Demande la jeune fille à l'homme en face d'elle.

\- En effet, soupire Tom avec lassitude. Comme je parle Fourchelang, je la comprends et quand elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle était, j'ai eu de la peine pour elle. Alors depuis ce temps, j'essaye de trouver une solution pour elle.

\- Mais si le processus de la malédiction est terminé, est-ce que c'est vraiment possible pour cette personne ne retrouver un corps humain? Demande Marge avec intérêt.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien, soupire Tom. Mais je dois essayer.

\- Et l'exsanguino-transfusion ne pourrait pas marcher? Demande Pétunia qui venait d'entrer, Eileen venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

\- La quoi? Demande l'homme en la regardant avec surprise.

\- Les médecins doivent parfois le faire avec des nouveau-nés, explique Pétunia avec passion. L'exsanguino-transfusion (EST) est un acte de transfusion qui consiste à remplacer tout ou une grande partie du sang d'un patient malade par du sang d'un donneur. Il s'agit d'un échange de sang volume à volume. On retire le sang du bébé et on le remplace par du sang reconstitué à partir de globules rouges et de plasma de donneur. Le volume total échangé est de 1,5 à 2 fois la masse sanguine du bébé, soit 140-160 ml/kilo chez le nouveau-né, précise Pétunia. Cet échange permet de retirer de l'organisme du bébé les composants toxiques dus à la maladie et de lui fournir du sang sans danger.

\- Les Moldus peuvent faire ça?! S'exclame Tom avec surprise.

\- Et bien d'autres choses, dit Marge avec un rire discret.

Pétunia leur explique cependant qu'on ne peut pas retirer le sang en entier d'un corps, humain ou non. C'est bien trop dangereux!

\- Mais si on faisait une potion qui « attaque » les molécules maudites, est-ce que ça serait possible? Demande Lily avec enthousiasme. Un peu comme des anticorps magiques.

\- Tu pourrais le faire? Demande Tom.

\- Pas… pas sans Sev, dit la rouquine, alors que son regard s'éteint légèrement.

\- Lily, laisserais-tu l'un de mes amis t'examiner? Demande Gaunt.

\- M'examiner? Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas malade, dit la rouquine en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Mon ami n'est pas médecin, lui dit Tom avec patience. C'est un Langue-de-Plomb. Si le serment que tu as fait a été « enchainé » par un sorcier de niveau inférieur au sien, en magie, il pourrait peut-être l'annuler. Mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Je veux! Dit immédiatement la jeune Gryffondor. Il peut venir quand?

\- Je peux aller le chercher maintenant, si Eileen et toi être d'accord.

C'est avec un regard de reconnaissance que Eileen accepte.


	6. Chapter 6

C'est donc en après-midi que le « disciple » de Tom fait son entrée par le cabanon dans la petite coure du 7, Impasse-du-Tisseur avec Lord Voldemort. Comme il avait été prévenu de ne pas arriver par la chambre de Marge, juste y penser, Tom sent encore son nez se briser. Il entre donc dans la maison par la porte arrière après avoir frappé et que Eileen ne les invite à entrer.

C'est aussi nerveuse que pleine d'espoir que Lily passe sous la baguette de cette femme qui est probablement la personne la plus sérieuse qu'elle est vue de sa vie! Elle lui demande de se coucher sur le divan du salon et passe sa baguette au-dessus de la jeune fille avec des gestes compliqués et élégants sous les regards de Eileen, Pétunia, Marge, Tom et Sevy. Ce dernier est assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et ne quitte pas des yeux la baguette de la Langue-de-Plomb.

\- Je peux le faire, dit simplement Mme Goldwater.

\- Fais-le, s'il-vous-plait, la supplie la jeune fille. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça! Ils…

\- Calmez-vous, Miss Evans, dit doucement la femme dans la cinquantaine. Tout va bien et je ne juge pas du tout. Mais quand j'aurai fini, il me faudra le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Vous pouvez faire ça?

\- C'est vraiment obligé? Demande Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Miss Evans, regardez-moi, dit doucement Mme Goldwater, ce que Lily fait.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ce qui s'est passé. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que ces gens vous ont fait. Est-ce que vous comprenez?

Lily ferme les yeux en acquiesçant pendant qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

\- Maintenant, détendez-vous et pensez à ce qui s'est dit pendant l'enchainement du serment, lui demande la dame.

Ce que Lily fait. Pendant que Mme Goldwater passait sa baguette sur le bras droit de la jeune fille avec un chant en vieux gaélique, tous voient une espèce de chaine argentée apparaitre sur le bras de Lily. Mme Goldwater sort une sphère de tourmaline noire, de la grosseur d'une balle de golf. Une fois que la chaine n'est plus accrochée à la jeune fille, la Langue-de-Plomb envoie la chaine vers la sphère qui semble l'absorber. La boule de tourmaline se fissure légèrement, mais ne cède pas.

\- Miss Evans, c'est fini, dit doucement la dame au-dessus d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Demande poliment Eileen, impressionnée.

\- La tourmaline noire est pierre d'ancrage. Cette tourmaline fait redescendre nos énergies du haut vers le bas. On s'en sert comme pierre de secourt pour se rééquilibrer lors d'un travail spirituel intense, par exemple pour un médium, elle permet de couper le lien et ne plus être dérangé par les entités. La tourmaline noire absorbe également les mauvaises énergies des personnes et des lieux, il n'est pas rare qu'au contact d'un flux important de mauvaises énergies la pierre se fissure voir « explose » en morceaux. Elle aura alors prit à votre place ces attaques énergétiques, cette dégradation de la pierre est réduite en utilisant un pierre de taille plus importante et/ou en purifiant plus régulièrement la tourmaline noire. Grace à cette pierre, j'ai pu transférer le serment Inviolable que Miss Evans a été contrainte de faire dans la boule de tourmaline. Miss Evans est donc libérée de son serment sans que son enchaîneur ou le bénéficiaire de ce serment ne s'en rendent compte. J'aurais besoin de votre souvenir, maintenant, Miss Evans.

Lily s'exécute donc pendant que Lynn Goldwater met le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe et qu'elle pense à ce qui s'est passé dans la pièce désaffectée de Poudlard.

\- Est-ce que le serment et le souvenir pourraient servir, pour un recourt en justice? Demande Tom avec intérêt.

\- Tout à fait, dit Lynn. Et comme je l'aurai authentifié avec le Serment que voici, tout sera recevable devant un tribunal.

\- Excellent! Merci infiniment, Lynn, dit Tom en la reconduisant vers la coure pour qu'elle puisse entreposer ça au Département des Mystères.

Le chat monte au deuxième étage et Eileen propose à Lily d'aller se reposer dans la chambre de Severus pour se remettre de ce rituel qui a probablement grugé toute son énergie. Lily accepte avec reconnaissance et monte les marches d'un pas lourd avant que tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée n'entendent son exclamation de joie.

\- Sev! S'écrit Lily en se précipitant dans les bras du jeune homme. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voire. Mais Tunie m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un apprentissage pour le reste de l'été.

Severus resserre ses bras autour de la taille de Lily avec force en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux flamboyants de la Gryffondor.

\- Je suis désolé, Lys. Nous… nous t'avons menti. Si tu savais que j'étais là, tu…

Mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. La possibilité qu'elle ait pu mourir lui retourne encore l'estomac.

\- Mais… où étais-tu, dans ce cas?

Severus s'écarte un peu d'elle et reprend sa forme Animagus.

\- Et moi qui t'ais appelé Sevy alors que tu détestes ça, dit Lys avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, dit doucement le Serpentard en la reprenant dans ses bras.

\- Alors… ça veut dire que… Tu sais…

\- Ils payeront, Lily. Je te promets qu'ils payeront ce qu'ils t'ont fait, dit Severus en la serrant un peu plus fort. Mais tu dois te reposer, Lily. Tu en as besoin.

\- Tu… tu peux… rester avec moi? Demande timidement la rouquine.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répond Sev en se couchant à coté d'elle en lui jouant dans les cheveux pour qu'elle s'endorme. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Lys, murmure Sev, quand il sait que Lily dort.

Comme si elle avait compris, Lily resserre son bras autour du ventre plat de Severus et pousse un soupir de contentement.

En bas, tous sont soulagés de savoir Lily hors de danger. Tom est surpris d'éprouver un tel soulagement pour une inconnue. Mais il doit s'avouer que son désir d'aider Nagini, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle existait la veille, l'a touché plus qu'il ne saurait se l'avouer. Pendant ses études à Poudlard et même avant et après, Nagini a été son seul réconfort. Elle est la seule qui le connait vraiment. Il n'a jamais porté son masque social avec elle. Nagini l'a guidé, conseillé et soutenue comme il aurait aimé que sa mère le fasse. Que Nagini ait le corps d'un serpent ne lui enlevait rien de sa conscience, son histoire et son intellect. Il l'a trouvé quand il était à l'orphelinat. Elle a été le premier serpent à qui il ait adressé la parole. Quand il a avoué à Dumbledore parler aux serpents, c'est à Nagini, qu'il pensait. Il était assez puissant pour lui donner une forme de couleuvre et de l'amener partout avec lui, pour que personne ne lui fasse du mal. Même en ce moment, elle était lové dans la poche intérieur du veston Moldu qu'il portait.

\- Excusez-moi, dit doucement Marge à Eileen. Je me demandais, maintenant que Lily peut voire votre fils sans qu'il y ait de problème, vous pensez qu'il accepterait d'être avec elle, pendant nos entretiens, si elle le demande? Je sais qu'elle s'est toujours senti plus en sécurité en sa présence. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente responsable de ce qui est arrivé non plus, explique Marjorie.

\- Et pourquoi se sentirait-il coupable? Demande Eileen sans comprendre.

\- Il y a parfois des gens qui se sente responsable du drame d'un proche, même si ils n'ont rien à voir, dit patiemment la jeune femme Moldue. Ils se disent que si ils avaient été là, ils auraient pu faire quelque chose. Et je sais que c'est pour éviter ce calvaire à Severus que Lily a accepté de faire ce serment. Je vous jure que je n'insinue rien de tel. Mais je ne veux pas rajouter plus de culpabilité.

Eileen est très surprise de l'inquiétude de Marjorie. Mais en même temps, maintenant qu'elle y pense, c'est possible que Severus se sente coupable de ne pas avoir protégé Lily à ce moment. Mais en même temps, peut-être que ces entretiens pourraient l'aider aussi. Eileen promet d'en parler à Severus quand il reviendra avec la jeune fille. Pour l'instant, et tout le monde semble d'accord avec ça, elle a besoin de se reposer et Severus est la meilleure personne ici pour veiller sur elle.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius retourne à l'hôtel particulier des Black pour demander une faveur à son père. Comme il fait partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, il peut avoir accès à l'adresse de Evans. Mais il s'est très bien que jamais son père ne voudra chercher l'adresse d'une Née de Moldus. C'est pourquoi Remus lui avait suggéré de chercher l'adresse de Rogue, qu'ils savaient habiter pas loin de chez la Gryffondor. Une fois chez lui, il demande à Lord Black si il peut avoir un entretien privé avec lui. Orion lève un sourcil surpris, amis accepte tout de même d'écouter ce que son aîné veut lui dire. Sans prendre de gants blancs, Sirius explique la situation à son père. Il sait très bien que si il a la possibilité de mettre les Potter plus bas que terre, il le fera. Et si les soupçons de Remus sont finalement infondés, et bien, tant mieux pour eux. Surtout que Rogue était le parfait Serpentard aux yeux de Orion.

\- Et tu veux trouver ce garçon parce que… demande Orion en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je veux savoir si mon meilleur ami est un monstre ou non, dit Sirius avec assurance en regardant Lord Black dans les yeux.

\- Sirius, soupire son père, si il a vraiment fait ça, j'espère qu'un jour tu réaliseras que ce n'est pas parce qu'un enfant est réparti à Gryffondor qu'il est fondamentalement bon. Certes, aller à Serpentard est une tradition familiale. Mais ta mère et moi avons connu plus d'un Gryffondor qui se permettaient tout et n'importe quoi sous seul prétexte d'être dans cette maison. Comme si ils pouvaient se permettre les pires horreurs sans remord, parce qu'ils font partie de la maison des valeureux et des courageux.

\- Il y a des Serpentard qui sont aussi des monstres, dit Sirius, sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Regulus, ta mère et moi, sommes des monstres, pour toi? Demande l'homme avec une douleur dans ses yeux que Sirius n'a jamais vue avant.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défend l'adolescent de 16 ans.

\- Que veux-tu dires, dans ce cas?

\- Rien, dit Sirius en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Avec une vitesse surprenante pour ses presque 50 ans, Orion s'approche de son fils, prend fermement son menton entre ses doigts et le regarde dans les yeux. Il entre en douceur dans l'esprit de son fils et ce qui l'y voit lui déchire le cœur. Son frère… son propre frère a souillé son fils! Il lui avait fait vivre cette horreur! Il allait le tuer!

\- Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir jamais dit? Demande Orion avec déception.

\- Parce que vous m'auriez cru?! Demande ce dernier avec incrédulité.

\- Bien sur que nous t'aurions cru, dit plus doucement son père en posant une main possessive contre la nuque de son fils pour le coller à lui.

Sirius, quant à lui, est complètement sous le choc. Les larmes jaillissent de ses yeux d'argent en se cramponnant à son père comme une bouée de sauvetage. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses parents l'auraient cru. Jamais il n'aurait pensé même leur dire ce que Arcturus lui a fait. Il n'a jamais pensé une seule seconde que son père pourrait prendre sa défense comme il le fait en ce moment.

\- Je dois savoir, père, dit l'Héritier Black contre son père. Je dois savoir si nos soupçons sont fondés.

\- Et si ils le sont, que feras-tu?

\- Jamais je ne lui ré adresserai la parole et j'aiderai Evans de mon mieux pour lui obtenir justice, dit fermement Sirius.

\- Mais avant, laisse l'obtenir pour toi, lui demande Orion avec douceur. Est-ce que tu me laisses une heure? Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, père? Demande Sirius avec appréhension.

\- Faire ce que j'aurais du faire quand tu avais 10 ans, défendre mon fils, dit Orion avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette et de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée de son bureau.

Sirius soupir de soulagement en s'affalant sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de son père. Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Il se dit que finalement, les Serpentard ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait…


	7. Chapter 7

\- Orion? Que fais-tu ici? Lui demande son frère cadet en l'accueillant avec chaleur.

Arcturus semble ne pas comprendre quand le point de Orion entre en contacte avec le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait à mon fils, espèce d'ordure! Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma famille!

\- Quoi?! Mais je n'ai…

\- NE ME MENTS PAS! S'exclame Orion avec colère. Je l'ai vue dans son esprit et tu sais comme moi que les souvenirs ne mentent pas! Tu es renié! Tu n'appartiens plus à cette famille! Tu es une honte pour le clan Black! À partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de porter ce nom! Tes enfants le peuvent, ta femme le peut, mais pas toi! Tu n'as plus accès aux voutes Black, ni aux propriétés qui sont rattachées à ce nom. Tu n'as plus autorité ni sur ta femme ni sur tes filles et je réintègre Meda dans la famille! Tu ne gères plus les avoirs des Black, Walburga le fera. Elle a toujours été plus douée avec les chiffres que toi! Moi, Orion Pollux Black, 2e du nom, Lord Black régnant, chef de famille et de clan, en ai décidé. Ainsi soit-il.

Sans attendre la réaction de Arcturus, Orion retourne chez lui quelques secondes avant que le Manoir Black n'expulse son cadet en dehors de la propriété qu'il ne voit plus.

Lord Black explique en détails à son fils ce qu'il vient de faire. Laisser son frère sans toit, sans une noise et sans nom était la pire punition qu'un chef de famille pouvait donner à un membre de son clan.

\- Et si un jour tu te sens prêt, dit doucement son père, nous engagerons un avocat.

\- Ça va, dit doucement Sirius. À Azkaban, il aurait un toit et 3 repas par jour. Ce que vous lui avez fait est encore mieux.

\- Donc, l'adresse de Severus Rogue, c'est ça?

Sirius approuve avec gravité. Orion va donc chercher le dossier de cet étudiant et fronce des sourcils en le lisant.

\- Salazar! Je n'ai jamais vue un enfant aller aussi souvent à l'infirmerie pendant son passage à Poudlard! Et ça fait presque 30 ans que je suis sur le conseil d'administration! S'exclame Lord Black.

Sirius se fait tout petit sur son fauteuil. Il sait que la grande majorité de ces passages dans l'antre de la dragonne Pomfresh est de sa faute et celle de James.

\- Des os cassés, des brûlures, des bleus, des fêlures, des coupures, des commotions cérébrales, des doigts tordus, des nerfs endommagés par des maléfices cuisants… Mais qui peut bien en vouloir à ce gamin à ce point? Soupire Orion, alors que son fils se ratatine sur son siège. Mais à quoi sert Slughorn?! C'est son devoir de protéger ses étudiants! Je peux dire ce que je veux des Gryffondor, mais Minerva sait protéger ses lions!

Jamais Sirius n'a pensé avoir fait autant de dégâts à Rogue! Il comprend son père, maintenant, quand il disait que certains Gryffondor se croyaient tout permis. À sa plus grande honte, il en a fait partie. Orion lui dit d'attendre un moment et il contacte Abraxas Malefoy pour savoir si il peut aller chez les Rogue sans problème. Sirius est donc surpris de voir Lucius Malefoy sortir de la cheminée pour les faire transplaner sur place. Ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur cette maison. Malheureusement, Tom avait oublié de signaler à son « assistant » de ne pas apparaitre dans la chambre de Marjorie.

Donc, dans un bruit de claquement, Lucius, Orion et Sirius apparaissent dans la chambre du jeune Serpentard qui dort avec la Gryffondor dans ses bras. Severus se réveille en sortant sa baguette de sous son oreiller en serrant son autre bras autour de Lily.

\- Lucius? Lord Black? Black? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi? Chuchote le jeune homme pour ne pas réveiller Lily qui dormait encore contre lui.

Sirius, pour sa par, est complètement absorbé par les dessins de loup-garou qu'il voit. À coté d'un dessin d'un cerveau de loup-garou, il y a un début de recette de potion avec le nom de Tue-Loup, au dessus.

\- Tu veux tuer les loup-garou? Demande Sirius avec horreur.

\- Si je voulais vraiment les tuer, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à le faire avec une potion, lui répond sèchement Severus. Je veux trouver un moyen pour qu'ils gardent leur lucidité du couché au levé du soleil, les nuits de pleine lune.

\- Mais… le napel les tue, non? Demande Orion, lui aussi intéressé tout à coup.

\- Pas si elle est cueillie à la nouvelle lune, explique le jeune Serpentard. En passant, Lucius, si tu es venu LE voir, il est en bas avec ma mère et la famille de Lily.

\- En fait, Lord Black est venu te voir, toi, dit Lucius avec gravité.

\- D'accord, descendez, je vous rejoins dans un moment.

Lucius hoche la tête et les trois hommes sortent de la petite chambre de Severus. Quand Tom les voit descendre les escaliers, il se précipite vers eux en s'excusant à Eileen.

\- Bon sang! Lucius! Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de te dire où nous devons apparaitre, maintenant. Toutes mes excuses, Eileen. Au moins, je vois que vous n'avez rien de cassé, dit Tom en faisant un clin d'œil à Marjorie qui rougie de gène.

\- Nous avons tout de même failli avoir un sort entre les yeux, dit Orion avec un sourire en coin. Ce jeune Mr Rogue a d'excellents réflexes. C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Lord Serpentard, rajoute Lord Black en inclinant doucement la tête.

Sirius Black avale difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce gars. Mais si il venait d'une famille descendante de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il avait pris Rogue sous son aile, il allait le sentir passé. Surpris, Sirius entend Lord Serpentard lui demander si il va bien. Le jeune homme répond à l'affirmative, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. C'est ce moment que choisi Severus pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Pas de ceci entre nous, Orion, dit Tom avec un sourire avenant. Nous sommes d'anciens collègues de classe. Tom sera suffisant. Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps?

\- Walburga et moi nous nous sommes mariés il y a presque 30 ans. Nous avons eu deux magnifiques enfants, Sirius que voici, mon aîné et l'Héritier du titre de Lord Black, et Regulus, qui aura le rôle de chef de clan et de famille quand je serai trop fatigué pour le faire.

\- Il n'est pas courant de séparer les titres, dit doucement Eileen, qui se rappelait de toute son éducation Sang-Pur.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, madame…

\- Prince, Eileen Prince, dit doucement Tom en présentant la jeune femme de 34 ans aux nouveaux venus.

\- Mais comme mon fils aîné souhaite entreprendre une carrière d'Auror à la sortie de Poudlard, je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop débordé pour exercer le métier de son choix! Dit Orion avec fierté, à la surprise totale de son fils. Il a la carrure pour être Lord et Regulus a la sagesse d'un futur chef de famille et de clan.

Marjorie et Pétunia sont plus que surprise d'apprendre que Tom et ce Lord Black aient été des camarades de classe. Tom semble ne pas avoir plus de 30 ans alors que Orion fait ses 51 ans.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Lord Black, dit Eileen. Mais puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène, demande poliment la jeune femme.

\- En fait, mon fils voulait discuter avec le vôtre, si vous êtes d'accord.

\- C'est à Severus de décider ce qu'il veut faire, dit doucement la maitresse de maison en regardant son fils.

Severus hausse un sourcil sceptique en regardant Black qui semble être sur le bord de vomir.

\- J'imagine que tu veux un entretien privé, dit Severus en regardant Black d'un air ennuyé.

\- Ça m'arrangerait, en effet.

\- Suis moi et fais pas le con. T'es chez moi ici, Black.

Orion lève un sourcil surpris en entendant l'exigence du jeune Rogue. C'est Lucius qui lui explique la relation plus que chaotique entre Severus et son fils. Une fois dans la coure, Sev demande à Black ce qu'il veut.

\- Remus et moi… on pense que Potter a agressé Evans, dit Black de bout en blanc.

\- Où est le James, Jamie, Cornedrue et tous ces petits surnoms amicaux? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas le considérer comme un ami si il lui a fait ce que l'on soupçonne.

\- Parce que agresser Lily est impardonnable, mais essayer de me tuer, ça va?! Demande Severus avec incrédulité. Même quand tu essaye d'être gentil, tu es un véritable crétin!

Severus allait entrer dans la maison quand Sirius le rattrape par le bras.

\- Attends! Je sais que j'ai été une ordure avec toi.

\- Oh, tu crois?

\- Rogue, s'il-te-plait, écoutes moi.

\- Vas-y, qu'on en finisse, soupire Severus en regardant sa Némésis.

\- Le jour avant d'entrer à Poudlard… Je… Je me suis fait agresser par mon oncle, avoue Black, à la surprise de son interlocuteur. Il m'a dit de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas à mes parents. Que de toute façon, ils ne me croiraient jamais et que c'était de ma faute. Et moi, je… je l'ai cru. Quand je suis entré dans le Poudlard Express, Potter est venu me voir et il m'a mis en confiance. Je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place, chez moi. Et avec ce que mon oncle avait fait, c'était encore pire. Je me sentais… vide. Alors quand James et moi on a commencé à discuter, Je me suis senti enfon compris par quelqu'un. Et quand je m'en suis pris à toi, dans le train, ce n'était contre toi, mais c'est comme si je m'en prenais à quelqu'un, je me sentais moins comme… comme une victime. Je me suis transformé en bourreau pour essayer de ne plus me sentir comme un déchet. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement.

\- Il l'a fait, le coupe Rogue, de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant les confidences de Black. Il l'a violer.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu pénétration? Demande Black, pour tester les dires de Rogue.

\- Non, dit ce dernier. Il… Il l'a fait faire par Pettigrow.

\- Putain! Soupire Black en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Personne ne savait à part lui, mais Potter était impuissant, ça a toujours été comme ça. Avec la consanguinité de la famille Potter, James ne pouvait avoir une érection et Rogue venait de confirmer ce qu'il pensait avec Remus.

\- Je vais les tuer, siffle Black entre ses dents.

\- Prends un numéro, dit Rogue, le regard dur. Tu n'es pas le seul ici qui lui en veut.

\- Et vous allez faire quoi?

\- Écoutes, je conçois que tu as vécu l'enfer avec ton oncle et en gardant ça pour toi aussi longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis au courant qu'on est ami, Black. Je ne te fis pas plus confiance que quand votre blague d'ensorceler mon balais et que je me suis cassé la jambe droite à 3 endroits!

\- J'avais rien à voir avec ça, se défend Sirius. Je n'était même pas au courant!

\- C'est un exemple parmi tant d'autres, Black.

Severus tourne les talons et entre dans la cuisine. Sirius le rattrape par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire… pour que tu me pardonnes.

\- Pour que… pour que je te pardonne? Demande Sev avec un regard incrédule alors que tous entendent ce qui se dit du salon. Parce que tu pardonnerais ça, toi? Vous m'avez humilié, vous m'avez traqué partout dans le château, vous m'avez brisé les os, brûlé la peau, endommagé mes nerfs et mes muscles, vous m'avez presque noyé dans le lac noir, vous m'avez pendu la tête en bas devant toute l'école et m'avez d'habillé devant tout le monde plus d'une fois! Vous m'avez stupéfixé et réanimé sur le territoire des Acromentules dans la Foret Interdite! Vous m'avez enfermé dans un placard à balais où il y avait un épouvantard quand on était en 2e année et qu'on avait pas appris à s'en défendre! Vous m'avez poussé dans les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie et la chute m'a brisé des côtes et a même perforé mon poumon droit! Et je n'ai même pas fini la liste de ce que TOI et ton dégénéré de jumeau spirituel m'avez fait et toi… TOI, tu me demandes de te pardonner?! Vas t'en, dit Severus. Vas t'en et ne remets plus JAMAIS les pieds dans MA maison!

Sur ce, Sev monte les escaliers et entre dans sa chambre à pas de loup après s'être calmé. Il est soulagé de voir que Lily dort encore. Il ferme doucement la porte et se réinstalle dans son lit et entour la jeune fille de ses bras frêles. Il sourit doucement quand la rouquine se blottit confortablement contre lui et pose la tête sur son torse.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Sirius! On retourne à la maison, dit Orion avec sévérité. On a des choses à se dire, toi et moi.

Le jeune Gryffondor avale sa salive avec difficulté en rejoignant son paternel, la tête basse. Il savait qu'il allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure et il savait aussi qu'il l'avait mérité. Il comprend Rogue aussi. À sa place, il ne se pardonnerait pas non plus. Mais le pire, c'est quand il croise le regard aussi horrifié que déçu de Mme Rogue. Comme si il n'y avait qu'un monstre pour faire ce genre de chose à son fils. Finalement, il n'était pas mieux que les Black en général. Lui qu'il se sentait différent des autres, mieux même. Comme si la maison faisait tout. Il était exactement ce que son père lui avait décri plus tôt.

Une fois les Black partis pour régler leurs trucs en famille, Marjorie passe doucement sa main de le dos de Eileen qui sanglote doucement à la lumière de tout ce que son fils qu'elle aime tant vie dans ce château dans le quel elle ne s'est jamais senti à sa place.

\- Si vous l'acceptez, je m'engage à leur enseigner tous ce qu'ils ont à apprendre pour passer leurs examens pour les ASPIC, dit Tom à la surprise de tous. Ils n'auront pas à y retourner.

Il ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe en lui quand il voit le sourire resplendissant de la jeune femme qui lui a brisé le nez le matin-même. Comme si son approbation était tout ce qui comptait pour lui dans l'immédiat. Il sait que Marjorie Dursley n'est pas la plus belle des femmes selon les critères de beauté en vigueurs, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

\- Marjorie, je pourrais vous parler, un moment?

\- Bien sûr, dit la jeune femme en suivant Eileen dans sa chambre.

\- Tobias n'est pas le père de Severus, dit la jeune mère en se tordant les mains de nervosité. Mon père avait fait un contrat de mariage entre Lord Potter et moi. Pendant les vacances de Pâques, père l'a invité à la maison pour que nous fassions connaissance. Il… Lord Potter est entré dans ma chambre et chaque nuit pendant ces vacances… il me violait, dit Eileen en larmes. Comme nous étions déjà fiancés, il ne brisait pas les closes du contrat et techniquement… il en avait le droit. En revenant à Poudlard, j'ai caché ma grossesse quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Je me suis enfuie en sortant du Poudlard Express et j'ai épousé le premier homme qui m'a courtisé cet été là. C'était une chance que Severus soit né avec un peu de retard. J'ai pu faire croire qu'il était prématuré et je lui ai donné une potion pour qu'il ressemble à Tobias. Il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Si Tobias en avait douté, il aurait tué Severus depuis des lustres!

Marjorie ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle ne connait pas du tout les lois sorcières à part qu'elles sont extrêmement vieux jeu. Elle a peur que Lord Potter puisse forcer Eileen à l'épouser si elle déclare légalement Severus comme un Potter et il semblerait qu'Eileen ait les mêmes craintes.

De son côté, Severus est blanc comme un drap. Il a tout entendu ce que sa mère a dit à Marge et le regard que lui lance Lily lui fait comprendre qu'elle a tout entendu elle aussi.

\- Je ne suis PAS un Potter, dit Sev avec conviction.

\- Tu es un Prince, Sev, dit doucement Lily, et tu l'as toujours été. Ton géniteur n'a aucune importance. Peu importe d'où tu viens, je suis heureuse que tu sois ici et maintenant, avec moi, dit Lily en se blottissant contre lui un peu plus.

\- Si tu savais comme ça me soulage de savoir que ça ne te dégoute pas de savoir que… que c'est mon frère qui t'a fait ça, dit Sev avec difficulté.

\- Il y a au moins un Potter de bien dans ce monde, soupire Lily avant d'embrasser Severus avec passion.

Severus est aux anges quand il sent les lèvres douces et sucrées de la jeune fille. Sev répond avec ferveur au baiser de sa Lys en la prenant fermement dans ses bras avant de les retirer.

\- Il y a un problème? Demande Lily, inquiète.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas te faire revivre ce mauvais souvenir, avoue Sev.

\- Severus, regarde-moi, dit Lily en le regardant dans les yeux. Jamais je ne penserai à ça avec toi. Jamais je ne me suis senti autant en sécurité qu'avec toi, depuis toujours. Je ne veux pas que ce qui m'est arrivé te bloque envers moi. J'ai attendu une éternité pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et que je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas que ce monstre de James Potter réussisse à nous séparer ou mettre une distance entre nous. Ne le laisse pas gagner, Sev. Ne le laisse pas gâcher notre relation. Ne le laisse pas gâcher notre vie. Je t'en prie.

Sev plonge donc son visage vers celui de la Gryffondor et lui offre le baiser de sa vie. Il la prend dans ses bras avec force et douceur alors que Lily se fond dans son étreinte en passant doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du Serpentard, comme pour lui demander la permission. Le jeune homme entrouvre les lèvres et la langue de Lily s'y engouffre avec sensualité. C'est dans un ballet passionné que leurs langues s'entremêlent et le jeune homme sent les mains de sa belle caresser la peau de ses flancs. Quand cette dernière s'assoit sur les hanches de Sev et retire son chemisier, Sev suspend tout mouvement en la regardant avec surprise.

\- Tu… Tu es sûre de toi?

\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai toujours voulu faire ça, dit simplement Lily en caressant la joue osseuse de Severus.

Pendant que Lily et Sev consomme leur amour pour la première fois, Eileen accepte de demander conseil à Tom au sujet de Severus. Elle perd les couleurs de son visage quand elle voit le regard dur de Tom. La jeune femme a le regard fuyant en essuyant une larme dur sa joue du revers de la main.

\- Eileen, je suis désolé, dit Tom en la serrant doucement dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Je ne voulais pas vous culpabiliser. C'est vers ces Potter que va ma colère. Malheureusement, vous avez raison de vous inquiéter. Si Lord Potter apprend la véritable identité de votre fils, il pourrait en exiger la garde. Et comme il est l'ainé de James Potter de 2 mois, il a tous les droits sur l'Héritage de ce monstre. Allant du titre de Lord, à la fortune des Potter jusqu'au Manoir familiale. Il pourrait même renier James Potter s'il en a envie quand le Lord Potter actuel mourra. Et à ma connaissance, ça ne sera pas trop long.

\- Il est malade? Demande Eileen.

\- Pas encore, dit Tom avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il semble rassuré quand Eileen lui retourne son sourire. Il pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui soupir de soulagement. C'est à ce moment que Marge entre dans la pièce et voit Tom et Eileen très proches. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la jeune Moldue ressent un pincement au cœur en voyant Tom aussi proche d'Eileen. Mais elle se dit aussi qu'Eileen mérite d'être enfin heureuse avec qui elle le souhaite et Marge sait que Tom est un homme bon dans le cercle privé. Ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'elle est ici et qu'elle tombe doucement sous le charme de Tom. Mais elle ne se leurre pas non plus. Elle sait qu'elle est loin d'être jolie, comparé à cette jeune mère qui est tout simplement magnifique avec ses longs cheveux noir brillant, ses yeux d'encre, sa taille fine et sa poitrine généreuse. De plus, Eileen est une mère aimante, douce et une vraie lionne quand son fils est menacé et ce, même avant sa naissance.

Marjorie sait que Tom a besoin d'une femme comme Eileen dans sa vie. Il lui avait expliqué ce que sa mère avait fait pour conquérir son père et ce qui lui était arrivé par la suite. Marjorie lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait Mérope. Qu'elle aussi aurait fait de son mieux pour trouver un endroit sécuritaire pour son bébé si elle savait que la mort approchait et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait veiller sur son enfant. Que Mérope n'était pas responsable de la méchanceté de ceux qui auraient dû s'occuper de lui.

Depuis trois jours, Tom semblait respirer plus librement depuis cette conversation avec elle et Marge y avait vue l'espoir qu'il la voit au-delà de sa laideur. Mais il semble qu'elle s'était trompée. Marjorie leur sourie doucement et sort dans la cour par la porte de la cuisine et respire profondément à côté du cabanon qui sert de point d'arrivé et de départ pour les sorciers qui veulent venir voir Tom.

\- Marjorie? Demande la voix d'Eileen avec inquiétude. Est-ce que ça va?

\- Tout va bien, dit la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes rapidement sans pouvoir les cacher à la mère de famille.

\- Marge, explique-moi, s'il-te-plait. Tu fais tant pour nous, demande doucement Eileen en caressant la joue dodue de Marjorie. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tout va bien, répond une nouvelle fois Marge avec un sourire forcé. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

\- Merci, dit Eileen avec un sourire radieux. Sev et Lily vont déjà mieux grâce à toi.

\- Je parlais de Tom et toi, Eileen.

\- Tom? Qu'est-ce que Tom à avoir là-dedans? Demande la jeune mère avec surprise.

\- Je vous ai vue tout à l'heure, dit Marge avec un trémolo dans la voix sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Eileen soupire doucement en expliquant la situation à la jeune Moldue dans les détails pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

\- Et crois-moi, même si j'essayais de le séduire en me promenant toute nue avec une couronne de plumes sur la tête, il ne ferait que me faire voir un psychomage. La seule femme qui semble avoir vraiment de la valeur à ses yeux, c'est toi.


	9. Chapter 9

Marjorie reste sceptique de cette nouvelle et pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle n'y croit pas trop. Marjorie décide donc de mettre de la distance entre Tom et elle. Elle sent qu'elle s'attache de plus en plus à lui. Mais qu'est-ce que Lord Serpentard ferait d'une simplement Moldue aussi laide qu'elle? Il est brillant, charismatique, riche et Tom est un leader né! Il consulte ses suivants, il conseille avec patience et clairvoyance qui le lui demande, protecteurs avec ceux qu'il affectionne, comme Severus, Lily, Eileen et Pétunia. Il a même confronté Vernon pour connaitre ses intentions envers Pétunia. Et il semblerait que Vernon ait réussi le teste. Marjorie se dit que tant qu'à avoir le cœur brisé en s'attachant à un tel homme, aussi bien se détacher maintenant et souffrir un peu moins. Du moins, elle l'espère.

Au Manoir Potter, Charlus ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Il a des poussées de fièvre depuis trois jours et des pustules étranges à des endroits très gênants qui s'étendent de plus en plus. Le Médicomage qu'il a appelé tarde à venir et le Lord de presque 65 ans s'impatiente dans sa chambre. Il renvoie avec dédain l'elfe de maison qui fait entrer le médecin dans la chambre de son Maître.

\- C'est la Dragoncelle, dit le Médicomage, catégorique. Et je ne peux la traiter. Vous avez tardé trop longtemps a demandé de l'aide pour vous donner un traitement efficace.

\- Mais je n'ai des symptômes que depuis 3 jours! Je veux un autre avis! Immédiatement!

\- On vous donnera le même diagnostique, Lord Potter.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire! Amenez-moi quelqu'un d'autre!

Sans surprise pour le Médicomage, le second avis dit la même chose. Sans surprise non plus, Lord Potter demande un autre avis et les deux médecins lui disent de mettre ses choses en ordre comme il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps. Les professionnels de la santé magiques ne croient pas une seconde que Lord Potter n'est malade que depuis 3 jours. L'avancement de la maladie est bien trop important pour que ça soit si récent. Lord Potter doit être malade depuis des semaines! Le docteur est tout de même surpris. Lord Potter est le genre d'homme à se plaindre de tout et de rien. C'est très surprenant que cet homme ait enduré la douleur de cette maladie aussi longtemps. Mais comme l'homme ne lui créer aucune sympathie, le médecin propose seulement à Lord Potter de s'occuper de ses affaires parce qu'il risque de ne même pas voir son fils entrer à Poudlard le premier septembre.

Charlus n'a donc d'autre choix que d'initier son fils aux subtilités du Magenmagot. Le Lord soupir de soulagement quand son fils lui assure qu'il s'est trouvé une future fiancée qui fera tout ce qu'il veut, qu'elle est puissante, apportera du sang neuf et qu'elle est brillante. Que cette Née de Moldus apprendra vite à devenir la femme accessoire qu'on attendra d'elle.

Le 28 août 1976, la mort de Lord Charlus Potter fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Quand Eileen saute au cou de Tom en le remerciant 100 fois, Marjorie sent son cœur se fissurer. Elle prend la journée pour aller rencontrer le psychiatre qui suit le jeune Sirius Black en thérapie pour assurer son anonymat. La jeune femme est plus que surprise quand le Dr Bartlett la complimente sur sa grandeur d'âme d'aider autant les gens qui vivent l'enfer d'un viol ou de toutes les sortent de violence possible. Sa sœur a vécu l'enfer d'un petit-ami violent quand elle était adolescente et c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu psychiatre. Pour aider les gens à se sortir de ce genre de situation. Quand elle ressort du cabinet de Dr Bartlett et ce dernier la sert brièvement dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir en lui embrassant doucement la joue, Marjorie ne sait pas comment réagir.

\- Vous êtes particulièrement ravissante, aujourd'hui, dit l'homme dans la quarantaine.

\- Euh… merci, dit Marjorie en rougissant violement.

Ça prend un certain moment à Marge pour remarquer la présence de Tom sur le trottoir en face du cabinet de Bartlett. Elle est surprise de voir le visage triste du magnifique sorcier.

\- Tom? Ça ne va pas? Demande Marjorie avec inquiétude.

\- Non, tout va bien, dit celui-ci avec un sourire forcé. Vous êtes prête?

Tom l'entraine donc vers une ruelle déserte pour la faire transplaner vers le cabanon de la maison des Prince. Marjorie le remercie et dit qu'elle va aller voir les parents de Lily et qu'elle reviendra dans la soirée.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner? Propose immédiatement Tom.

\- C'est gentil, mais j'aimerais être un peu seule, dit Marge avec un sourire d'excuse. Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Je peux aider? Demande Tom en prenant doucement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Je… Je suis perdue et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

\- Expliquez-moi, demande doucement Tom en la guidant par la main vers un petit banc de parc qu'il a discrètement fait apparaitre derrière la maison d'Eileen. Je suis certain de pouvoir comprendre.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, répète Marjorie en évitant son regard. Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ma position. Nous sommes trop différents pour cela.

\- Essayez tout de même, propose Tom avec douceur.

Marjorie lui explique donc la situation, sans jamais le nommer. Elle explique qu'elle a des sentiments pour un homme qui ne pourra jamais lui voir de l'intérêt. Elle n'est qu'une femme ordinaire, disgracieuse qui détonne dans l'entourage de cet homme à l'allure fière qui est entouré de femmes les plus sublimes les unes que les autres. Que ce Dr Bartlett est le premier homme qui semble intéressé par elle et elle se sent perdue. Doit-elle répondre à ses avances par absence de choix, espérer que cet homme la remarque enfin ou juste… oublier la possibilité d'un jour connaitre l'amour? Elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

\- Si l'homme qui a conquis votre cœur est si aveugle, Margie, il ne mérite pas votre peine. Personnellement, je serais plus qu'honoré qu'une femme aussi extraordinaire que vous me porte ce genre de sentiments.

\- Ne me faites pas marcher, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je suis très sérieux! Et même si votre apparence semble vous complexer beaucoup, vous êtes magnifique, Marjorie. Vous dégagez une puissance et une apathie que je n'avais jamais vue! Vous êtes brillante, avec une intelligence émotive extraordinaire! Une force de caractère hors du commun, une présence rassurante et apaisante. Vous me parlez comme si j'étais n'importe qui alors que les autres me montre respect pour mon titre et non pour ce que je suis ou QUI je suis. Jamais on ne s'adressait à moi comme vous le faites. Jamais on ne m'a porté attention comme vous le faites. Jamais on ne m'a compris comme vous le faites, dit Tom en gardant la main droite de Marjorie dans les siennes en la regardant dans les yeux avec conviction. Jamais on ne m'avait cassé le nez comme vous l'avez fait, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Margie avec remord. Jamais je n'ai voulu…

\- Je sais, Marjorie. Je ne vous reproche rien. Mais plus sérieusement, si l'homme qui a conquis votre cœur ne voit pas la femme parfaite que vous êtes… je serais ravi de prendre sa place.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais prendre sa place, Tom… elle est déjà à vous, répond Marjorie après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Vraiment? Demande Tom avec un sourire rayonnant. Mais… vous savez qui je suis et ce que je veux faire. Que je veux protéger le monde magique des Moldus. Que je veux préserver mon monde des croyances Moldues qui n'ont pas de raison d'être dans le monde magique. Et vous dites que vous m'aimez tout de même?!

\- Même si je ne suis pas sorcière, répond doucement Marjorie, je comprends tout de même vos motivations. Je comprends aussi que la plupart de nos préjugés sont tout simplement abjectes, comme le racisme, l'homophobie, les castres… Si j'étais sorcière, je voudrais aussi défendre ce monde extraordinaire avec ces rituels et fêtes qui semblent extraordinaires et doivent être célébrés pour empêcher la magie de mourir. Que les Nés de Moldus arrivent dans ce monde sans les connaissances nécessaires pour s'adapter tout en ridiculisant des façons de faire qui dates de plusieurs siècles si ce n'est des millénaires!

\- C'est ce que je dis, dit doucement Tom en s'approchant de Marjorie. Vous êtes parfaite, murmure l'homme en posant avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.


	10. Chapter 10

Le premier septembre 1976, James Potter pince les lèvres de contrariété quand il ne voit Evans nulle part. Il ne voit pas Servilus non plus et ces deux absences l'inquiète. Mais en même temps, si Evans n'a pas respecté son serment, il est logique que Servilus assiste aux funérailles de cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Sexy et brillante, certes, mais une Sang-de-Bourbe quand même. Il aurait bien aimé prendre son titre de Lord avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais il sait qu'il doit se plier au temps de deuil respectable avant de prendre son titre. Dans l'absolu, il s'en fiche un peu, mais il sait aussi qu'il sera vu comme un jeune homme qui respectait et aimait son père. Dans les faits, il n'a jamais aimé son père, ce n'était qu'un débridé qui avait des bâtards un peu partout avec des femmes de petite vertu qui acceptent n'importe quoi pour une pièce d'or! Une chance qu'il était l'ainé des rejetons de son père! Ces bons à rien, ces mendiants qui n'en veulent qu'à l'argent de sa famille, SON argent maintenant!

À L'Impasse-du-Tisseur, Tom aide Severus à se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec les gobelins pour officialiser le titre de Lord Potter du jeune homme. Eileen fait de même avec Lily, qui s'y présentera comme la fiancée du futur Lord Potter. En tant que jeune femme avant-gardiste, Lily avait elle-même demandé à Severus s'il acceptait d'unir leur vie quand ils auront leur ASPIC en poche. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'à ce moment. Il ignore complètement s'il avait eu un jour le courage de lui demander. Le jeune Serpentard ne revenait toujours pas que Lily soit sa petite-amie, alors devenir sa femme! Il était littéralement aux anges! Une fois tout le monde prêts, Eileen transplane son fils pendant que Tom faisait de même avec Lily. Dans la banque sorcière, Tom se présente dans un Gobelbabil parfait en demandant de voir le conseiller financier de la famille Potter.

\- Et qui le demande? Demande le gobelin au guichet.

\- Je suis Lord Serpentard, se présente Tom en s'inclinant devant le banquier à la surprise de celui-ci. Voici la jeune fille donc je suis le tuteur magique, mon héritière Lily Rose Evans, la fiancée de l'Héritier Severus Potter-Prince, le fils ainé du défunt Lord Charlus Potter et sa mère, Eileen Iris Prince.

\- Suivez-moi, dit simplement le gobelin en descendant de son tabouret.

En moins d'une heure, Severus Prince-Potter a réussi tous les examens de la banque sorcière pour la confirmation du titre qu'il est venu chercher. Eileen a toujours donné une éducation Sang-Pur à son fils depuis son plus jeune âge et il sait tout ce qu'il doit faire en société et elle a même commencé à faire l'éducation de Lily pour son futur titre de Lady Potter-Prince-Serpentard.

Cet après-midi, Lily et Severus ont droit à un relooking complet avec Tom pour Severus et Lady Malefoy, Narcissa, s'occupe d'Eileen et Lily. La jeune rouquine se rappelle que Narcissa Malefoy, Black à l'époque, avait toujours été poli avec elle sans être amicale. Bien qu'elle soit Née de Moldus, la Serpentard ne l'a jamais insulté. Lily sent que Narcissa aurait été une amie précieuse si les préjugés n'avaient pas creusé un faussé entre elles. Mais à la seconde où Narcissa avait appris que la jeune fille était la pupille magique du « chef de parti » de son mari, elle avait fait le choix de prendre la jeune fille sous son aile et de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait sur les convenances et ce qu'Eileen avait raté à cause de son éloignement du monde magique depuis les 15 dernières années.

\- Et si on déménageait tous au Manoir Potter? Propose Severus quand tout le monde se rejoint au 7 Impasse-du-Tisseur. C'est bien plus adapté pour tenir vos réunion Tom. Et quoi de plus ironique que le Manoir de la famille la plus « lumineuse » comme quartier général du guide des familles sombres, que la famille Potter rejoint, bien entendu.

\- C'est une excellente idée! Approuve Lord Serpentard. Si tout le monde est d'accord bien sûr. De plus, ce sera plus facile de vous enseigner au Manoir Potter qu'ici. James Potter ne se vantait-il pas qu'il y avait la plus grande salle d'entrainement privée de Grande-Bretagne dans ce château?

\- Avec Godrick Gryffondor comme ancêtre, les Potter n'avaient pas trop le choix de lui faire honneur, dit judicieusement Lily.

Le 3 septembre, James Potter s'étouffe avec son jus de citrouille quand Peter lui montre la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

**_Le fils caché du défunt Lord Charlus Potter_**

_Le matin du premier septembre, Severus Potter-Prince a officialisé son statut de Lord Potter quelques jours après le décès de son père. Il a dit qu'il aurait aimé respecter le temps de deuil habituel à la mort d'un Lord. Mais comme Charlus Potter était un bourreau de travail, il a voulu respecter la personnalité de ce dernier en reprenant le flambeau le plus rapidement possible et ne pas laisser le monde magique en suspend pendant ces temps troublés. C'est pourquoi il s'est présenté au Magenmagot l'après-midi même avec son conseiller, Lord Serpentard, qu'il considère comme son mentor. Il explique que comme son père voulait garder son identité secrète, il ne l'a presque jamais vue et Lord Serpentard était une figure paternelle positive pour lui. Le jeune Lord Potter-Héritier Prince a pris possession du Manoir Potter en permettant à son jeune frère d'y vivre le temps qu'il devienne autonome. _

_Ce jeune homme est, de ce que nous avons pu constater, brillant, respectueux, responsable et très précoce. Il est déjà fiancé à la pupille magique de Lord Serpentard de son âge et la demoiselle en semble plus qu'heureuse. Les Lords des familles sombres semblent voir cette jeune relève d'un bon œil. Lord Black nous a dit : « Je sens que ce jeune homme ira loin. Il semble avoir une compréhension très juste du monde qui l'entoure. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera agréable de travailler avec ce jeune homme. Mon fils cadet ne m'a dit que du bien de ce jeune homme qui était très protecteur envers lui. Mon ainé n'a pas été tendre avec lui à Poudlard, mais avoue sans gêne que ce garçon est un petit génie en potions et est doté d'un courage hors du commun pour l'avoir enduré pendant 5 ans! Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Sirius. » dit Lord Black en riant. _

_Bref, tous les Lords et Ladies du Magenmagot semblent ressentir ce vent de changement qui se lève sur la Grande-Bretagne avec l'arrivée de ce jeune homme. « Je crois qu'il sera bien plus agréable de travailler avec le jeune Lord Potter que l'ancien. » dit sans complexe Lord Crabbe. _

_Nous souhaitons donc la bienvenue à Lord Severus Potter-Héritier Prince et tout le bonheur du monde à lui et sa fiancée, Lily Evans-Héritière Serpentard_

_Votre journaliste dévouée Rita Skeeter_

\- Quoi?! S'exclame James en se levant. C'est quoi cette merde?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? Tu n'es pas content qu'on découvre ENFIN pourquoi tu en voulais autant à Severus Rogue? Demande Frank Londubat en le regardant d'un œil critique. Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours trouvé suspect ton acharnement sur ce gars. Ça ne pouvait pas être juste une histoire de fille.

\- Alors Evans n'était qu'un prétexte bidon pour s'en prendre impunément à son frère caché? Demande Alice Addams, de Poufsouffle, la petite-amie de Frank. C'est vraiment dégueulasse! Dit-elle avec une grimace de dégout. Tu as de la chance qu'il accepte de subvenir à tes besoins jusqu'à ce que tu sois autonome, comme c'est écrit dans l'article. Je ne crois pas qu'à sa place, je serais aussi généreuse, après TOUT ce que tu lui as fait!

La nouvelle s'était répandue à Poudlard comme une trainée de poudre. Sirius jubilait. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Potter depuis qu'il avait « discuté » avec Severus et Sirius était persuadé que James ne s'en sortirais pas à si bon compte. Parce qu'après tout, même si Potter avait perdu de sa superbe et qu'il était la risée de presque tous, surtout des Serpentard qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie de lui rappeler que c'était l'un des leurs qui était maintenant Lord Potter, James n'avait en rien payé pour ce qu'il avait fait à Lily. Et Peter non plus. Potter avait amené Peter dans une classe vide et Sirius et Remus les avaient suivis sous un sort de silence et de désillusion en gardant la carte des Maraudeurs avec eux. Potter avait pété un câble en demandant à Pettigrow comment c'était possible que cette petite salope de Sang-de-Bourbe ait pu se défaire de son serment inviolable. Potter avait violement torturé Peter en lui disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas fait le serment comme il le fallait et qu'il n'avait pas tenu assez longtemps quand il l'avait violée pour qu'elle ait suffisamment peur. James avait fini par laisser tomber un morceau de parchemin sur le corps tremblant de Doloris de Pettigrow en pleur.

\- Trouve moi cette potion! Je vais lui montrer moi, à cette pétasse, à QUI elle appartient!

\- Du vitaverge? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça?

\- Faire ce que j'aurais dû faire moi-même, dit Potter avec un sourire cruel.

\- Mais elle coute une fortune, cette potion! Et le seul qu'on connait qui pourrait te la faire, c'est Servilus.

\- JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE! TU ME TROUVES ÇA ET C'EST TOUT! À moins que tu ne veuilles retâter de ma baguette?

Peter fait un non frénétique de la tête, encore tremblant des sorts de torture de Potter.

\- Bien, dit Potter, tu diras à l'apothicaire que tu trouveras de prendre l'argent du coffre 187, c'est mon compte personnel.

Potter sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière alors que Sirius et Remus sont complètement pétrifiés de ce qu'ils ont vue dans cette salle alors que Peter sort péniblement de la salle de classe dans un silence de mort.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius et Remus n'attendent pas une seconde de plus pour se précipiter à la bibliothèque pour écrire une lettre détaillée à Lord Serpentard pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils ont vue et ce que Potter a l'intention de faire à la jeune fille et avec quoi.

Pendant ce temps, les occupants du 7, Impasse-du-Tisseur et les parents de Lily s'organisent pour tous déménager au Manoir Potter. Marjorie voit Tom se diriger vers un vase étrange sur le manteau de la cheminée et le métamorphoser en pendentif masculin et discret monter sur une chaine fine en argent. Le centre du bijou ressemble à du marbre noir avec des veinures dorées qui ressemble étrangement à un visage à l'air dur et méchant. Comme si ce visage n'était fait que d'ombres avec un nez imposant, des sourcils broussailleux et les joues osseuses.

\- C'est le mari d'Eileen, dit Tom pour expliquer pourquoi il voulait « garder » cet horrible vase. Je vais le donner à Severus, il choisira ce qu'il veut en faire.

\- Et… est-ce qu'il est…

\- Mort? Demande Tom, et Marjorie confirme sa question silencieuse. Non, il a conscience de tout. Il voit et entend tout. Je voulais qu'il puisse constater à quel point sa famille est mieux sans lui.

\- C'est une idée assez surprenante, avoue Marjorie. As-tu l'intention de lui redonner sa véritable apparence un jour?

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si Eileen ou Severus le demandent, probablement. Si non, je crois qu'il aura une meilleure vie en restant comme ça quand redevenant l'ivrogne immonde qu'il était.

Dès le lendemain, la photo de Lily, dans les bras de Severus pendant un entrainement de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre fait la Une de tous les magazines peoples de la Grande-Bretagne. On y voit aussi le jeune Lord qui sert la main du capitaine en lui souhaitant bonne chance alors que la jeune fille rougie pendant que l'un des joueurs lui rend hommage d'un baisemain maladroit qui fait rire la jeune fille, le joueur toujours sur son balai. Severus avec le bijou que Tom lui a donné en lui expliquant ce que c'était. Il voulait que Tobias voie tout ce que le monde magique aurait pu apporter à sa famille, alors il l'emmenait partout.

Tom, en bon conseiller et mentor de Severus, le suivait partout dans ses sorties officielles. Comme il était mineur et Lily aussi, Eileen accompagnait son fils et Lily et Tom avait demandé à Bellatrix et Fenrir Greyback d'être les gardes du corps des jeunes gens et leur accompagnatrice. Surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui lui expliquaient ce que ce Potter de malheur voulait faire endurer à Lily! Tom se fait aussi une note mentale de contacter les parents du jeune Lupin pour que Greyback puisse lui expliquer comment vivre avec son loup intérieur. Contrairement à ce que le jeune homme pensait, Greyback ne l'avait jamais mordu. C'était un autre loup-garou qui l'avait fait. Les seules personnes que Greyback ait jamais mordues étaient volontaires pour devenir un lycan. Personne, dans le village dont Greyback était l'Alfa, n'avait été forcée de devenir mi humain et mi loup. C'était souvent pour sauver la vie d'une personne à l'article de la mort. Autant les adultes que les enfants. Le village était autosuffisant et Greyback s'était allié à Tom quand celui-ci lui avait promis plus d'autonomie, de justice et de liberté pour ses semblables. Mais Tom ne pouvait pas travailler seul. Il recrutait donc des gens influents. Soit par l'argent, la politique ou leur charisme.

Tom, les adolescents, Eileen et leurs gardes du corps sont donc de retour au Manoir Potter après une semaine d'absence pour veiller aux affaires Potter en Allemagne. Mais Tom est littéralement sans mot quand il voit la plus belle femme de sa vie descendre doucement les marches de marbre blanc recouvertes d'un tapis bleu nuit. Elle a une coiffure sophistiquée tout en étant simple, un léger maquillage qui met en valeur ses yeux sable mouillé magnifique et ses lèvres fines. Elle a une robe de velours violet foncé avec des arabesques argentées et élégantes qui rehausse la beauté de son corps voluptueux, des mains fortes et parfaitement manucurées.

Quand la jeune femme arrive à sa hauteur, Tom déglutie avec difficulté quand le regard chaleureux s'accroche à ses yeux azures.

\- Tom? Est-ce que ça va? Demande la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète.

\- Tout va bien, Margie, tu es… tu es magnifique, dit-il en se retenant de tout son corps de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

\- C'est vrai? Demande la jeune femme, qui est encore plus belle quand ses joues s'empourprent de gène.

\- La bienséance m'oblige à ne pas te montrer à quel point c'est vrai, lui murmure Lord Serpentard avant de poser un baiser dans le cou de Marjorie Dursley.

Tom remarque le sourire fier de Narcissa un peu plus loin et le regard de sa petite-amie qui regarde Mme Malefoy avec reconnaissance. Il semblerait que Narcissa ait décidé de jouer à la styliste pour la copine de son patron. Narcissa se sentait d'humeur joyeuse et altruiste depuis quelques temps. La joie d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur ainée lui donnait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage rose. Lucius n'avait jamais vue sa femme aussi resplendissante. Le fait aussi que son père ait été renié et exclu du clan Black doit y être aussi pour quelque chose. L'ancien Lord Malefoy était psychorigide avec son fils, mais Cygnus Black était un véritable monstre avec ses filles. Il avait violé son neveu, n'avait jamais touché à ses filles sexuellement, mais quand Andromeda avait quitté le Manoir Black, elle était méconnaissable quand elle avait trouvé refuge chez Ted Tonks. Le pauvre garçon avait déboulé à St-Mangouste en hurlant que sa petite-amie allait mourir en l'aillant dans ses bras. Lucius était présent, au chevet de son père mourant et voir la sœur de sa fiancée dans un tel état lui avait glacé le sang. Il s'était empressé de faire modifier la date de leur mariage pour que Narcissa puisse partir de cette maison le plus rapidement possible avant que ce dégénéré ne la tue!

\- La potion est prête, dit simplement Severus en amenant quelques fioles avec la même potion dedans à Tom.

\- Excellent! Ce petit avorton ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrive. Bella! Apporte-moi ça à tous les apothicaires de Londres et près de Poudlard et dit leur bien que ce n'est que pour la personne qui leur dira de prendre l'argent dans le coffre 187. Et paye-les grassement, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. De toute façon, ils ne retireront rien de ce compte, il a été clôturé par les gobelins. Dis-leur aussi de te prévenir en faisant chauffer ça, dit Tom en lançant un dollar canadien de bronze et de nickel. Il ne pourra pas se tromper, cette pièce ne sortira que le 30 juin prochain au Canada.

\- Bien, monsieur, dit Bellatrix avec retenue en emportant la fournée de fioles avec elle.

Depuis quelques jours, Severus se demande bien ce que Lily et les autres femmes de la maison manigancent. Elles s'isolent dans le salon d'été et discutent d'il ne sait absolument rien. Mais il voit que sa mère et sa fiancée semblent plus légères, comme si un poids était parti de leurs frêles épaules. Il surprend une conversation entre Lily, Marjorie et Narcissa dans le salon en question quand il allait leur porter un plateau de thé.

\- Je me demandais, quel genre d'activité font les femmes d'influence dans le monde magique quand elles veulent discuter entre elles? Demande Marjorie avec intérêt et grâce en croisant les chevilles sous son fauteuil dans une robe jaune moutarde qui lui va à merveille.

\- Habituellement, on ne s'invite qu'à prendre le thé, tout simplement, dit Narcissa avec un fin sourire.

\- Et si c'est quelque chose de… vraiment important, comme un groupe de parole pour parler des violences que l'on a vécu, que ce soit dans sa vie de fille, d'épouse, ou de mère? Demande Lily alors que Severus comprenait enfin à quoi servait le salon d'été du Manoir Potter à chaque jour à 14h00.

\- Eh bien, dit lentement Narcissa en réfléchissant, nous pourrions très bien fonder un « club de lecture » pour pouvoir se retrouver toutes ensemble à chaque semaine, par exemple, propose Narcissa. La plupart des hommes ne portent aucun intérêt aux passe-temps de leur épouse.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Severus ou de Tom, dit Lily avec un sourire. Et je n'aimerais pas leur mentir.

\- Lucius non plus, n'est pas homme à voir son épouse pour un accessoire de mode, dit doucement Narcissa. Mais si on leur explique que l'on monte un groupe de femmes pour nous aider à passer par-dessus nos traumatismes de violence, ils nous feront confiance et ne chercheront pas plus loin.

\- De plus, il faudrait demander la permission à Severus pour tenir ce « club de lecture » ici, dit Lily. Nous sommes chez lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui cacher quoi que ce soit… jamais, rajoute la jeune fille. Je l'ai fait avant parce que j'y ai été obligé. Je ne veux plus jamais le refaire! Tous les hommes devraient être comme les nôtres, dit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Malheureusement, le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça, ma belle, dit doucement Marge en caressant la joue de la jeune fille.


	12. Chapter 12

À sa séance avec le psy, Sirius se sent complètement perdu.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est à cause de mon oncle, que je suis comme ça? Demande l'adolescent.

\- Ton oncle n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans, Sirius, dit calmement Bartlett. Il n'a aucun lien avec tes préférences sexuelles. Si tu ressens une forte attirance pour le Remus dont tu me parles et que tu l'aimes, ton oncle n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il ne t'a pas « rendu » homosexuel. Dans le monde du quel on vient toi et moi, on sait que l'orientation sexuelle n'a aucune importance. Que l'on naît avec.

\- Du monde du quel on vient? Demande Sirius sans comprendre.

\- Je suis Cracmol, Sirius, dit doucement le psychologue.

\- Oh!

Sirius semble rassuré quand il voit le sourire en coin de son psy. Il semble que Lord Serpentard ait très bien conseillé son père sur le professionnel pour son fils. L'Héritier Black se sent de plus en plus en confiance avec William Bartlett. Sirius finit même par lui avouer que s'il avait été plus malin, Severus aurait été un bien meilleur ami que cette ordure de James Potter. En y repensant, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a suivi Potter dans ses délires concernant Severus. Il ne tente pas de diminuer ses responsabilités et les horreurs qu'il a fait endurer à l'adolescent, mais il ne comprend même pas son propre comportement.

Pendant ce temps, Tom est à Londres pour rencontrer Lord Black avec qui il avait renoué l'amitié qui les liait à Poudlard. Il soupire en passant une main sur son visage troublé quand Orion l'invite à prendre place en face de lui.

\- Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette, mon ami, dit Orion en lui servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Marjorie, soupire Tom.

\- Tu peux être plus précis? Tu veux te séparer? Pourtant tu as l'air fou de cette femme.

\- Je le suis! Dit immédiatement Tom, comprenant qu'il s'est mal exprimé. Je me consume pour elle, avoue Tom.

\- Où est le problème?

\- Elle… elle n'a jamais eu d'intimité avec une autre personne. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre à quel point je la désire sans l'effrayer. Elle a si peu confiance en elle, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi! Je… j'essaye de lui faire sentir tous les jours que je suis là à quel point je la trouve magnifique, dans tous les sens du terme, mais rien n'y fait. C'est comme si elle croyait que je me moque d'elle.

\- Je ne sais quoi te dire, mon ami. Cette jeune femme semble être une personne très sensible, malgré sa grande force d'esprit. Habituellement, nos peurs nous viennent toujours de quelque part. De mauvaises expériences, de notre imagination débordante ou de récits de d'autres. Je pense que tu dois comprendre d'où ces complexes lui viennent pour pouvoir l'aider à avancer. Comme elle a fait avec toi concernant ta mère.

Tom lui donne donc raison et ils continuent leur discussion sur comment foutre Dumbledore dehors du Magenmagot. Ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens d'influencer Severus comme il le faisait avec Charlus Potter et qu'il comptait faire avec James Potter, visiblement. Donc, toutes les personnes du Ministère de la Magie qui s'étaient associées au Lord Noir avaient reçu la même directive : « On ne laisse JAMAIS Lord Severus Potter seul! ». Et heureusement pour Tom, son protégé n'était pas un idiot! Il évitait Dumbledore comme la peste et l'appelait l'esquimau au citron quand il parlait de Dumbledore. Ce sorcier n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour Severus quand il étudiait à Poudlard et que les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à lui violement. Et maintenant, il mendiait les faveurs de Severus?! Jamais de la vie! S'il avait ,été plus attentif, Dumbledore aurait pu sévir concernant James Potter et le dissuader de faire du mal à Lily!

Les vacances de Noël arrivent à une vitesse fulgurante pour Severus, Lily et les autres. Severus prend son courrier que le premier des elfes de maison du Manoir Potter lui amène et le jeune homme perd son sourire en voyant la lettre de James Potter qui lui annonce qu'il sera à la gare de Londres le 21 décembre au soir pour passer les vacances de Noël au Manoir. Severus répond à James, au dos du même bout de parchemin, qu'il enverra Kitty le chercher sur le quai, sans plus. Il donne donc ses indications aux elfes de maison qui semblent ravis de ces nouvelles règles. Ils doivent appeler James Potter « l'Autre » en tout temps et parler de lui en ces termes, l'ignorer le plus possible et faire le minimum pour lui. Lui faire ses repas et sa lessive, mais c'est tout. Sa majesté Potter apprendra à faire son lit, plier ses vêtements et les ranger. Severus fait changer d'endroit la chambre de James. Il sera isolé dans l'ancien quartier des domestiques et les elfes veilleront à ce qu'il n'en sorte pas quand Lily est dans les parages. La jeune fille avait été prévenue de la présence de James Potter et étonnement, ça ne semblait pas la perturber tant que ça. Severus lui avait dit qu'il pouvait très bien envoyer Potter et un elfe sur un autre domaine Potter, mais Lily avait souri en lui disant qu'elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux la déchéance de ce bon à rien. Sous les conseils de Lucius, Severus avait fait faire un audit sur tout ce qui appartient aux Potter. Tout ce qui appartient à ce clan et qui a été acheté avec l'argent des Potter retournait dans la voute principale à Gringotts le jour du départ des étudiants de Poudlard pour les vacances.

C'est donc en arrivant à Londres le soir même que James remarque enfin que sa malle à disparue. Même son manteau n'est plus là! Il ne lui reste que les vêtements qu'il a sur le dos et sa baguette! James Potter se ridiculise en cherchant ses biens partout dans le train, mais sa malle n'est nulle part! Il panique complètement. Il n'a plus rien! Il exige de Peter qui lui donne son manteau pour ne pas geler dehors et ce dernier lui donne à contre cœur. James devra renouveler l'Imperium au retour des vacances. Pettigrow commence à se débattre contre ses ordres. Ça lui a pris des semaines pour lui trouver la Vitaverge qu'il lui avait demandé et là il a longtemps hésiter à lui donner son manteau. Cet abrutit est plus fort qu'il n'y parait, finalement.

Potter cherche Kitty en survolant le quai du regard. Il fronce des sourcils quand il voit tous ces parents qui semblent le dévisager. Il hausse finalement les épaules dans le manteau de feutre gris bien trop grand pour lui et se dirige vers Kitty.

\- Ha! L'Autre est enfin arrivé, dit l'elfe. Kitty va transplaner l'Autre au Manoir.

\- L'Autre? Demande James.

Sans lui répondre, Kitty lui prend le coude négligemment et James se retrouve dans une petite chambre dans un endroit reculé du Manoir Potter. Il regarde autour de lui et voit sa malle au bout du lit simple de la chambre. Les manuels scolaires et les vêtements sont rangés. Il y a un bureau de travail dans un coin et une commode dans le coin opposé.

\- Où est-ce que je suis? Demande James à Kitty.

\- Maître Sev viendra expliquer à l'Autre les nouvelles règles du Manoir Potter, dit l'elfe sans s'incliner devant le sorcier. L'Autre ne doit pas sortir de sa chambre sans la permission de Maître Sev. Kitty sera la seule à venir voir l'Autre pour lui amener ses repas trois fois par jour et ramasser le linge sale deux fois par semaine, les lundi et jeudi matin. L'Autre devra faire son lit et ranger sa chambre tout seul. Maître Sev a dit que l'Autre aura des privilèges à la hauteur de ses efforts et à son respect des règles.

\- Tu diras à « Maître Sev » qu'il peut le lécher la raie! S'emporte James en faisant un mouvement pour frapper l'elfe.

Il ne comprend pas quand son point entre en contact avec un mur de béton invisible et qu'il se casse deux jointures au passage.

\- Maître Sev a donné la permission aux elfes de la maison Potter de se défendre, dit Kitty d'un regard dur. Aucun elfe ne se fera battre dans ce château, Maître Sev nous l'a promis! Maître Sev est un bien meilleur Maître que l'Autre et son père avant lui!

Sur ce, Kitty sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour dire à Maître Sev comment c'est passé le retour de l'Autre au Manoir Potter.

\- Il a fait quoi?! Demande Severus, indigné du comportement abjecte et ridicule de l'Autre.

\- L'Autre a essayé de frapper Kitty, Maître Sev, se justifie l'elfe en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Lui demande doucement l'adolescent en s'accroupissant devant elle en posant une main légère sur l'épaule frêle de Kitty. Est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de te faire du mal? S'inquiète Severus.

\- L'Autre n'en a pas eu le temps, Maître Sev, dit Kitty, soulagée que le sorcier qui a droit de vie ou de mort sur elle semble s'inquiéter pour elle. Il s'est cassé la main sur le bouclier de Kitty, Maître Sev.

Severus lui dit donc qu'elle a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait et qu'il était fier d'elle. Jamais on n'avait dit à Kitty qu'elle était une bonne elfe et qu'on était fier d'elle. L'elfe ressent une chaleur étrange dans sa petite poitrine et un lien doré sort d'elle et entre dans celle de Severus. C'était le signe que Kitty offrait sa loyauté et sa vie à Maître Sev de façon volontaire. C'était 100 fois plus puissant que le lien qui la liait à la famille Potter. Elle avait choisi de lier son âme à celle de Maître Sev. C'était un événement extrêmement rare! Ça n'arrivait presque jamais qu'un elfe ait assez confiance en son « Maître » pour unir son âme à la sienne comme Kitty venait de le faire à l'instant. C'était aussi la seule façon qu'un elfe pouvait changer de Maître sans avoir besoin de l'accord de celui d'origine. Pas besoin de vêtement pour ça!

\- Je te promets de faire honneur à la confiance que tu me portes, Kitty, dit Severus qui avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Je vais voir l'Autre, amène-lui son repas du soir, s'il-te-plait. Et n'hésite pas à te défendre s'il est menaçant de quelque façon que ce soit.

\- Kitty le fera, Maître Sev, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant profondément devant Severus avant de disparaitre vers les cuisines pour raconter aux autres elfes ce qui venait de se passer.


	13. Chapter 13

Pendant que Severus se rend vers la nouvelle chambre de James, celui-ci fouille avec frénésie sa malle pour trouver ses biens. La cape d'invisibilité n'est pas dans ses affaires, ni ses livres de la bibliothèque Potter, son balai, ses vêtements civils. Bref, il ne lui reste que ses uniformes de Poudlard et ce qui lui est utile pour ses études. Il soupire de soulagement en voyant que la fiole de Vitaverge est encore là et intacte. Comme Peter avait payé de sa poche la potion quand l'apothicaire lui avait dit que le compte 187 était inaccessible, la potion n'était pas payée avec l'argent des Potter, donc elle n'avait pas « disparue » vers la voute principale.

James se retourne brusquement dans le fouillis qu'est sa nouvelle chambre quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. C'est un jeune homme de son âge qui est accoudé au cadre de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse à le regarder d'un regard indifférent. James n'a jamais vue ce gars.

Il a au moins une tête de plus que lui, les cheveux noirs et soyeux dans une coupe élégante, des yeux noirs d'encre et insondables, un nez fin qui ressemble étrangement au sien, des lèvres fines et une peau parfaite et pâle. Il porte des vêtements haute couture hors de prix de la couleur du clan Potter, bleu nuit, avec leur étendard dessus, sur le pectoral gauche sur un débardeur en velours sur une chemise blanche. Il a des mains longues et élégantes sur le biceps opposé de chaque bras. La chemise était assez ajustée pour voir le corps finement musclé sous le tissu léger de la chemise de satin. Ce garçon avait le physique d'un nageur professionnel, le corps en V. Les épaules larges et la taille fine. James sent un léger tiraillement venant de son pantalon. Pas assez pour avoir une érection, il en est incapable, mais assez pour comprendre que ce gars l'excite au plus haut point. Il avait trouvé Sirius mignon à une époque, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la beauté brute et viril de ce gars!

\- Sa Majesté Potter fait déjà des caprices, à ce que je vois, dit l'inconnu d'une voix trainante en haussant un sourcil en regardant l'état de la chambre qu'il a assignée à James.

\- Je cherchais quelque chose, dit James en rangeant tout d'un coup de baguette.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça pendant les vacances, dit l'inconnu en tendant la main.

James voit sa baguette voler vers la main tendue et l'inconnu la donner à Kitty pour qu'elle la « range ».

\- Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends?! S'emporte James en s'avançant vers le jeune homme d'un air menaçant.

\- C'est bon, Kitty, dit simplement le jeune homme en posant une main élégante sur son épaule quand l'elfe claque des doigts.

L'elfe s'incline vers l'inconnu et ne laisse que son bouclier pour protéger SON sorcier.

\- Je suis le Maître de ce Manoir et je suis venu ici pour t'en expliquer le nouveau fonctionnement, dit-il avec calme.

\- Quoi? Se… Servilus? C'est toi?

\- Il semble que les gènes Potter et Prince donnent un mélange potable, une fois que ma mère à retirer le Glamour qu'elle m'avait mis pour me protéger de ton dégénéré de père, dit-il avec un rictus. En tous cas, Lily adore!

\- Comment tu as fait? C'est impossible, dit James. Je suis l'ainé des Potter!

\- Il semblerait que non, dit Severus sans émotion.

\- Écoutes, Serv… Severus, dit James en réfléchissant à plein régime. Ce n'était pas contre toi, dit-il. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, James poursuit.

\- Si j'ai été si horrible avec toi, c'est que j'étais jaloux. Tu passais tout ton temps avec Lily et les Serpentard, comme si je n'existais pas alors que moi… j'étais fou de toi!

Severus éclate alors de rire devant cette tentative grotesque de manipulation. Lui faire croire qu'il était amoureux de lui, James Potter ne peut aimer personne à par lui-même! Quant à lui, James avait maintenant changé de cible. Il avait bien l'intention de séduire cette nouvelle version de Rogue. Se le mettre dans la poche et le manipuler pour en faire ce qu'il veut. Avec la vie de merde que Servilus a eu, ça ne sera pas très compliqué de lui faire croire qu'il est son monde et en faire ce qu'il veut par la suite.

Ce que James ne sait pas, c'est que Severus n'est absolument pas le seul autre humain de ce Manoir, qu'il est très bien entouré et que pour lui, son monde est déjà Lily depuis une éternité et que la réciproque est aussi réelle.

\- Premièrement, dit Severus en détaillant James, tu te montres respectueux envers les elfes de cette maison. Ensuite, comme Kitty te l'a déjà expliqué, elle t'amènera tes trois repas par jour et viendra chercher ta lessive 2 matins par semaine. TU gardes ta chambre propre, TU fais ton lit et tu RESTES dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que JE décide que tu MÉRITES d'en sortir. Tu as une salle de bain complète derrière cette porte, dit Severus en pointant une porte que James avait pris pour un placard. Tu feras tes devoirs de vacances que j'examinerai et tu les referas jusqu'à ce que JE sois satisfait de ce que tu auras fait.

\- Je ferai ce que tu veux, dit calmement James, à la surprise de Severus.

\- Il me tarde de voir combien de temps tu tiendras, dit Severus avant de partir comme il était venu.

À la seconde où la porte se referme derrière lui, James se précipite sur celle-ci pour l'ouvrir. Comme il s'y attendait, elle est verrouillée. Pourquoi il est aussi nul en magie sans baguette? Il en profite donc pour réfléchir à comment séduire son supposé demi-frère. Pour les vieilles familles Sang-Pur, la famille n'a jamais été un tabou question sexe. Il y a environ 150 ans, Kennet et Katelyn Potter, des jumeaux magiques, avaient décidés de se marier et avoir un nombre faramineux d'enfants pour « purger » le sang de la famille Potter. Pas étonnant qu'il soit impuissant! Mais comme pour lui, ce n'est que du sexe et du pouvoir qu'il veut de Severus, il n'en a rien à faire. Il pourrait être son jumeau siamois qu'il ne se priverait pas pour autant.

Severus va donc expliquer sa conversation avec Potter aux autres résidents du Manoir et les prévient de ne jamais croire un mot de ce qui peut sortir de la bouche de ce gars. De ne pas baisser la garde parce qu'il ferait « pitié » ou qu'il semble se conformer aux réglés que Sev lui a imposées.

Kitty est mandaté pour guérir la main de Potter qui est inhabituellement respectueux avec l'elfe. Il la remercie même de l'avoir soigné et de lui avoir amené son repas. Pour tuer le temps, James commence donc ses devoirs de vacances et se donne à fond pour impressionner Rogue. Il commence donc par métamorphose, sa matière la plus forte.

Les jours passent lentement pour James qui ne peut toujours pas sortir de sa chambre malgré son comportement irréprochable. C'est son 4e réveil dans cette chambre. Il commence par faire des pompes et des redressements assis, pour garder la forme. Il prend ensuite une douche chaude pour délier ses muscles et tente, à chaque matin, de réveiller son sexe aussi mou que d'habitude. C'est aussi frustré que d'habitude qu'il se sèche à la serviette en regardant son corps dans la glace avec satisfaction. Il est loin d'être laid, ses nombreuses conquêtes à Poudlard en est la preuve. Personne ne sait qu'il ne « bande » pas. Il se concentre sur ses partenaires pour donner l'illusion qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Sans se vanter, il fait des cunis et des pipes d'enfer! Personne ne s'est plaint, en tous cas. Il est un virtuose du sexe sans pénétration!

Il avait mis son pantalon et allait boutonner sa chemise quand il entend qu'on frappe à la porte de sa chambre. C'est Severus, aucun doute. James est convaincu qu'il n'y a que lui d'humain sur le domaine à part lui. Cet isolement lui sera utile.

\- Entrer!

James garde donc sa chemise complètement ouverte et avait déboutonné son pantalon noir et droit pour que Severus puisse voir sa tablette d'abdos bien dessinée.

\- Habille-toi, Potter, tu vas pouvoir sortir, dit simplement Severus sans aucune réaction particulière devant la semi nudité de James. Tu as fait des devoirs?

\- Oui, ceux-là, dit James en s'approchant de son bureau sans s'habiller convenablement. Celui de métamorphose et de charme sont finis, dit-il en lui donnant les parchemins en frôlant les doigts élégants de son Lord.

Severus hausse un sourcil à ce geste, mais n'en parle pas. Il dit à Potter qu'il regardera ça plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il va venir prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui dans la salle à manger. Potter met donc ses chaussures et finit de s'habiller pour suivre Severus vers la salle à manger du quartier des domestiques. Potter semble déçu de ne pas aller dans la salle à manger « officiel » du Manoir, mais garde ses commentaires pour lui.

Ils mangent dans un silence lourd et inconfortable leur repas. Severus attend qu'il ne reste plus rien sur la table avant de croiser les doigts devant son visage et de parler à Potter.

\- Comme je suis Lord, je suis émancipé, donc officiellement majeur, commence Severus alors que James l'écoutait avec attention. Je suis ton tuteur, donc c'est à moi que tu dois demander si tu as besoin de quelque chose et c'est moi qui décide si je te l'accorde ou pas. C'est aussi moi qui signe tes autorisations pour jouer au Quidditch à Poudlard ou le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pendant les sorties. J'ai envoyé un parchemin à McGonagall pour lui dire que je te retirais TOUS les privilèges que tu as à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que tu prouves que tu les mérites. Je peux te les accorder et te les retirer comme j'en ai envie.

James ne dit rien, mais perd les couleurs de son visage en réalisant pour la première fois que Servilus avait VRAIMENT TOUT pouvoir sur lui. Autant ici qu'à Poudlard.

\- Tu comprends ce que je te dis?

\- Oui, dit James en tentant de cacher sa panique.

\- On va commencer par quelque chose de simple, dit Severus. Tu vas boire ceci, dit-il en mettant une fiole d'un liquide qui ressemble à de l'eau dedans.

C'est un peu nerveux que James le fait. Immédiatement, son regard s'éteint un peu et sa posture est plus « molle ».

\- Ton nom, dit Severus avec sécheresse.

\- James Charlus Potter, répond James sans émotion d'une voix morne.

\- Ta date de naissance.

\- Le 27 mars 1960.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait violer Lily?

\- Parce que tu l'aimes, répond James, à la surprise de son demi-frère.

\- C'est quoi le rapport?

\- Tu étais laid, pauvre, Serpentard et Sang-Mêlé, mais tu avais tout pour toi. Une mère aimante, une amie avec qui tu pouvais être toi-même et qui t'aime comme si tu étais la seule personne sur cette planète à avoir de la valeur. Tu es brillant avec un bel avenir devant toi alors que moi… Je n'étais que le fils de mon père. Sans le nom que je porte, je ne suis personne. Et même quand Sirius et moi avions commencé à t'attaquer et qu'on continuait, tu arrivais toujours à nous tenir tête, à te défendre comme personne. J'étais jaloux de ton intelligence, de ton talent, de ta puissance, de tes amis. Même Malfoy t'a pris sous son aile quand tu es arrivé à Serpentard. J'ai aussi lu que le Lord Serpentard actuel est ton conseiller et que tu étais fiancé à Evans. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je ne sois pas jaloux de ce que tu as… De ce que tu ES! Mon père a toujours voulu… a toujours exigé que je sois le meilleur dans tout. Dès la première année il passait son temps à me comparer à toi quand il a reçu la liste de Poudlard du classement des élèves de notre année. Il n'y avait qu'en métamorphose que j'avais une meilleure note que toi. Les deux seuls qui étaient meilleurs que moi étaient Evans et toi. Mon père a alors décidé que je devrais épouser Evans pour qu'elle ne me fasse pas de l'ombre et que je devais te briser pour prendre ta place dans ce classement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincu de le faire?

\- Les Doloris de père étaient très persuasifs.

\- Pourquoi Pettigrow fait tout ce que tu lui demandes?

\- Imperium, dit simplement Potter avant de papillonner des yeux sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

\- Tu devrais dormir plus la nuit, dit Severus, comme si Potter ne s'était qu'assoupit un moment. Retourne à ta chambre. Je vais voir tes devoirs et je reviens te voir après.

\- D'accord.

James ne comprend pas ce changement dans le regard de Severus. Comme si, pour la première fois de leur vie, il le voyait vraiment. Ce changement rend très nerveux James.


End file.
